Revelations: Secrets and Lie Revealed
by deepsrani
Summary: 10 of the students at Hogwarts get invites to a mysterious game where they are told they will be told the other members secrets. Unable to resist, they accept. But at the cost of their own, something they work out to late. Includes: HG, DM, HP, GW, BZ, LL, RW, PP, DG, TN.
1. Invitations

**This is my new story, it is primarily a Draco/Hermione but there are other couples and people involved. The storylines are made to trick you so bare with the story plz. **

**The main characters are: Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Daphne, Ginny, Theo, Ron and Luna. Although other characters are mentioned. **

**This happens in Seventh year, Voldemort is dead and the following people are still alive: Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, Hedwig, Snape and most importantly DOBBY! **

**Chapter One: c**

"_**There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses."- **__**George Bernard Shaw**_

***Friday***

******* Training room-Hogwarts*******

Theo sprang from his previous position on the floor and kicked the head of the dummy he was fighting. Theo saw the stuffed head fall across the wide floor, and roll towards the darkened corner of the room.

He hopped a little on both feet before swinging his hand under cut and grabbing the right arm of the dummy and flipping it over. Its headless body now hit the floor with a thump and Theo breathed heavily.

Theo liked the fighting just as much as he loved Quidditch, both appealed to him for different reasons, reasons he was none too sure of, but he didn't delve on too much.

Hands came around his waist and he smiled inside, knowing exactly whose hand they were. As he pulled the girl around to face him he first saw he beautiful violet eyes which were looking exactly into his own brown one.

"Have fun?" She asked letting go and going to sit on the chairs, he gladly followed.

"Much, how long were you there?"

"Long enough, I now know I never what to be on your bad side."

"But you like my bad side." He commented, taking a swing of his bottle.

"Not as much as you like mine, we better get to class." Daphne said pulling Theo up, but he pulled her back down and into his lap.

"I'm sure Snape wouldn't mind if we were late for five minutes."

"Theo, where have you been living these past six years? I thought you knew you get punished when you're late."

"I'd be late everyday if you were to punish me." He said slyly.

"You could have told me you wanted punishment." She said and lightly put her lips to his. It was soft and sweet to start with but then turned more passionate and yearning. Her hands were in his hair and he had his hand around her waist moving up slowly. Before anything more could happen, she pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Punishment." She said and hopped of his lap and started to walk away swaying her hips, something she knew would drive him crazy. And it worked.

"I want more." He whined trailing after her.

Before he could reach her she fell backward into him and he landed on his rear. "I know I said I wanted more, but Merlin Daph that hurt." He said getting up.

"Someone threw this at me; well actually it fell from the sky." She said turning around holding two envelopes.

"I didn't think two pieces of paper could make you fall over." He said and her face changed into anger. "Sorry." He said quickly before she could inflict damage.

She handed him the envelope with his name and his smirk grew wider the further he read on.

"This is just what we need." He said looking at her, wide-eyed.

"Theo I'm not sure." She said chewing her bottom lip; he wanted to kiss her right then. But he was a Slytherin and if it was one thing they knew it was patience.

"Secret and Lies Revealed, do you know how great a thing that is. Imagine if the Gryffindorks are there. It would excellent black mail material."

"I'll think about it." She said turning around, "See you in potions." She said before stepping into a run.

Theo continued to read the rest and suddenly he remembered he had to get changed into his uniform before going to class.

Snape was so going to give him a detention. He thought as he ran the other way then his girlfriend.

******* After Potions class*******

Harry knew something was wrong with Snape as the professor took another thirty points from the house due to Lavender; apparently her potion was lime green instead of yellow.

Nott had still not come to class and Snape was most probably pissed that the third most adapt potion maker from Slytherin, after Malfoy and Zabini, was absent. Somehow it ended up being the Gryffindors fault. Again.

"I want two rolls of parchment by next week." Snape said turning away. Harry heard Hermione sigh loudly while putting her books away in her bag. She had started dating Ron in April, and they'd been together one month. She decided to give him a chance after he kept asking her every week.

Ron had come to Harry for advice, which was a bad idea given the latter's track record. He'd been at Hogwarts for seven year and not had one girlfriend while other people, like Malfoy, had relationships for one night.

"Hurry up Harry." Hermione said, and impatiently tapped her foot.

"I'm coming." He said, but her eyes were looking at the door.

"I have to go, I'll see you at lunch." She said and ran out of the classroom, as quickly as she could.

"Where'd she go?" Harry asked Ron as they walked out of the classroom but Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"I have no idea. She doesn't tell me these things." Ron admitted.

Harry stayed silent thinking over the past times Hermione had mysteriously gone missing. It normally happened at night when she thought no one noticed but Harry did. He never told Ron though, the last thing he wanted was a Ron exploded in the girl's face and she becoming even more distant.

Ron was oblivious to the small details that happened around him. For example the fact that Malfoy now stopped looking for them around the school just to taunt. Luna was hanging around with them less or that Colin Creevey was following Ron at every possible moment to get any news to the relationship.

According to the rumours, Ron was more likely to commit something to end the relationship then Hermione.

"I can't wait until we get to the great hall. I need something before I fall over." No longer had Ron said that that the two of them fell onto the floor. Harry was just happy that Colin's class was on the other side of the school at this moment.

Harry looked down to his chest and picked up the small white piece of paper while getting up. "What do you think this is?"

"Open it Harry." Ron said excited.

"You have your own." He observed.

"Oh, yeah. Guess I'm used to everything coming only for you." Ron admitted as the two of them broke the seal on the envelopes.

Harry skim read the words and found that he wanted to visit this weekend interlude in the room of requirement.

"Who do you think sent it?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted seeing no name at the bottom of the invite. "Maybe we'll meet them when we get there."

"Were in a school, unless some third year or younger wants to see us, I'm sure we know them." Ron said.

"Well isn't someone the social butterfly." Lavender commented as she went past, leaving Ron with a blush on his cheeks.

"I trust the two of you are going to the great hall and not walking off somewhere you should be." Snape said in his one toned voice. Harry nodded to the teacher and walked off.

*******Room of Requirement- Lunch Time*******

Hermione laughed as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked from his seat across from her, using his finger as a bookmark to his own book.

"It says that Ron and Malfoy are distant relatives." She said stabilising herself.

Blaise walked around to her chair, and closed the book looking at the title. "That's what you get for reading a book about Pureblood History." He said taking the book off her and setting it down on the table.

"How was I to know it would show me, well that?" She said pointing a finger at the offending book.

"It's all in the title." He said laughing a little before stopping until her glare.

"Books should have warnings." She said.

"This is from the girl that spends every moment she's not studying reading."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"That's because you're curious." He observed and she cursed quietly that he knew he that well.

"Did I just hear you swear?" Apparently it was a bit too loud.

"Don't get used to it." Blaise chuckled before going back to his book.

Hermione got up from the chair knowing that the boy would not help her anymore. Her life had changed so much since the start of the year. She liked the year, but it had its upsets.

It wasn't that she didn't like Ron, he was a really good friend to her, but that was all she felt. They had been dating a week but they gotten less done in that time then in her other relationships. She hoped it wouldn't go further then holding hand. She saw him as a brother, but he saw differently.

Looking at the clock on the wall she saw she only had five minutes until the end of lunch. "We better go." She said picking up her bag from the chair.

"It's time already." Blaise asked looking at the clock. He closed the book and put it into his bag.

Before they could leave the room, they were both thrown back into the chairs by envelopes.

"Merlin's shorts. What was that?" Blaise shouted as she opened the envelope.

Hermione began to read the invite;

_Dearest Hermione, _

_You are cordially invited to a weekend where everyone's secret and lies will be revealed. Room will be provided as well as food, however you are asked to bring clothes and any personal items you would like. Meet the nine other people involved in the devious game and watch as everyone unites together. It is hoped that you can make it. _

_You are required to bring; formal wear for the first night (dresses for women, smart clothes for men), casual wear for the Saturday and Sunday. Nightwear will be required as well as anything else. _

_Meeting at the room of requirement at 8.00pm on Friday. _

_Thank-you._

"We are so going." Blaise said with a big smile on his face.

"Alright." She said getting up again.

"Are you going?" He asked, as she cussed again.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"The fact you didn't answer." He stated.

"Well what does that tell you."

"But it would be fun." He said.

"Excuse me Blaise, but I do not want my secrets told to a group of people that there is a high possibility I do not know or do not like."

"But you hear their secrets."

"You really think someone will willingly tell their secrets. They'll want something in return." She said her voice reaching a very high note.

"Calm down Hermione. You can't have that many secrets."

"Well this is a secret." She said.

"It doesn't have to be." He said and she sighed before opening the door and walking out into the corridor.

'Her life would be so much easier if she didn't have so many secrets and didn't lie so much' she thought as she walked towards her next class.

*******School Library*******

Pansy sat on one of the tables opposite Draco, who looked engrossed in a book since his face was covered and all she could she was the spine and covers of said book.

Pansy turned her attention back to her Herbology book. Professor Sprout had given so much homework and she didn't get a word of it. That was why her and Draco were currently sitting in the library in the only lesson of the day they had no subject.

"Can you explain question three. I don't remember doing this in class." She said turning the book to face him but keeping the finger in position. The head boy opposite closed his book and looked at the sheet.

He sighed before starting, something he was doing a lot now a days, she noticed "That's the roots we learnt last lesson. Remember and you said about how the brown of the dirt did not go with the green of your nail polish."

Realisation dawned on the green-eyed girl and she frantically started writing about the work. Pansy knew what everyone thought of her. That she was a stupid girl that didn't care about anyone. That she was in love with Draco and thought about nothing else but him. She knew that people always thought she thought they were better than her.

But that didn't bother her as much as she thought. She didn't like Draco now, before when she was younger and naive she had had feelings for him but now she'd grown out of them, but obviously everyone else hadn't.

'It's amazing how ignorant people are.' She thought and one of those rare smiles came to her lips.

And as to the reason she was wanted to pass her exams. She wanted to make something of herself and didn't want to be told to be the girl that lived of her parent's wealth and the wealth of whoever her husband would be.

She knew that that would never be Draco and funnily enough when she had found out her dreams were not crushed, in fact it was liberation. She now had the freedom to do whatever she wanted and wasn't tied down to thinking 'what would Draco think'. She was her own person but that sometimes made her feel selfish.

"Hey there, you busy today?" Pansy looked up to see a blonde seventh year Hufflepuff sitting down next to Draco. 'They did that a lot', she noted.

"I'm fine. So why don't you stop acting like a whore." He said back coldly. 'He did that a lot too', she noted again.

"Excuse me?" The girl sounded offended, like he had asked her.

"You don't paid, just a slut then." He said and opened the book to show the conversation was over. The Hufflepuff walked away.

Pansy noted that he sighed again and closed the book. "Did you finish the question?" he asked and she gave him her book. "It looks alright. Merlin you actually got something right Pansy." He joked but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You really liked her didn't you?" She found herself asking, he glare from him made her shrink back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Pans."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Draco, don't pretend. When you broke up, it hit you. Hard." She voiced her concerns and what she noticed and he didn't seem to like it.

"Just leave my business to me Parkinson. Don't you have your own problems that you want mine too." He said quietly. It was quiet Draco you wanted to watch out for. It was like a hunt, you go all still before the attack.

"You can tell me you know." She said before she could stop.

"JUST LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE PANSY. WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR MASSIVE HEAD AND SMALL BRAIN? I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." He shouted, and she nearly fell over the chair in surprise. He didn't shout often. In fact she'd never heard him shouting at all before.

This must really have been a sore subject for him.

"There's no need to shout Draco." She said calmly as she put the books into her bag, since their free was almost over.

"No need to shout. I told you to shut up, you didn't." He said calm again and sitting back in the chair.

"Believe it or not, not everyone bend to your whim." She said.

"You're right I don't believe it." He said raising an eyebrow in challenge; she gritted her teeth in return.

Before either of them could comment a strange force knocked her backwards. Luckily the chair was near the shelf so she would have fallen over, Draco didn't fare so well.

"You tell anyone about this, and you would need to sleep with both eyes open." He threatened and she mock shook.

Pansy opened the cover in return and was very happy at its contents. It wasn't everyday that someone allowed her to know the secrets of other so easily. She normally had to get it out of people in ways she wouldn't repeat.

"It seems like so much fun." She said looking at him. She had deduced that both were invites and to the same thing.

"I'll see you at eight, if we don't meet earlier." He said and she nodded.

They walked out of the library there past argument forgotten.

*******Outside Transfiguration- corridor*******

Ginny walked along side Luna as they went along the corridor. They had both had Transfig, the only lesson on the red heads timetable that wasn't with the Slytherins. Today one of the Ravenclaws whose name Ginny never learnt had turned himself invisible, and went around scaring everyone.

Professor___ McGonagall spent half the lesson trying to find him, and when she did he was given ten days detention. And the funniest thing was Ginny was sure he had turned invisible accidently. _

_"__Can I talk to you?" A voice said Ginny stopped and stood against the wall waiting for Luna to finish her conversation with Blaise Zabini. _

___The two of them had started dating about a month ago and Ginny thought they suited each other in a weird and twisted way. _

_"__I can't make it today." Blaise was saying, "Something's come up and I can't miss it." _

_"__That's alright. I'll see you when I see you then." Luna said in her dreamy voice. _

_"__We really should reschedule. I know you wanted to see those Thestrals." He said, were Ginny's ear deceiving her or did a slimy Slytherin just sound sorry for something. _

_"__But there always there, but I would like to see them." Luna said. _

_"__Great, Monday?" he asked, and she nodded. He smirked and bent down to give her a quick kiss before waving goodbye to her. _

_"__Finished?" Ginny asked, once he was out of earshot. _

_"__With him. Not yet, he's really nice." _

_"__I meant are you finished so we can carry on walking." _

_"__Oh, yeah I'm finished."Luna said and the two started walking. Or tried to as soon as Ginny moved two steps from the wall an invisible force sent her back against it. With her back aching she bent to see the white envelope on the floor. _

_"__It seems very interesting." Luna said reading it. Ginny ripped of the top and read it quickly; it was times like this she was grateful that Hermione made her read book. Sometimes. _

_"__You've been spending too much time with the Slytherins." Ginny said. _

"I disagree." Luna said instead of some smart comment. "I'll see you there." Luna said running off towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

Ginny looked down at her watch and saw she only had three hours until she had to be there.

'Run. Quick." She told herself.

**Finished.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Remember to review, it is very important. **

**=)**

**Remember this is a Draco/Hermione with other couples, and the story has lies and secrets so it was meant to confuse you a little. **


	2. Introductions and I Never

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and to all those who added this story to their favourites and/or alerts. **

**Chapter Two: Introductions and I never **

*******Harry POV*******

Harry walked down the corridor with his suitcase behind him, he thought about moving it muggle style but that would have attracted attention so he cast a hover charm on the case and it silently moved behind him.

When he reached the Room of Requirement is was so dark he thought he was the first one there, not that he knew who else would be there. The letter only gave so many instructions, none of it helpful on who he would be spending the weekend with. Harry just hoped it wasn't any slimly Slytherins.

"Well, Well if it isn't Saint Potter." He heard the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy and suddenly he knew exactly how his weekend would be. Long and impossible.

"What do you want Malfoy." He said in a bored voice.

"Well I've always wanted to know your secrets. Can't wait to blackmail you with them. Looks like your sidekick arrived."

Harry turned to see Ron coming up the corridor; it was a surprise that he wasn't last.

"Oh Malfoy's here." Ron commented and then turned to his best friend. "Hope this weekend goes quick init mate."

"Totally."

The next to arrive was Luna, who walked right past the door, well actually ran past. She came back after some time carrying a sad expression.

"Lovegood, what's got you so miserable? You didn't run away because you saw Weasley's face did you."

Ron, on his side, didn't make any action to have heard the other boy although his hand did turn into fists by his side.

"Of course not. I thought I saw a Lying Nibble, it was only a spider."

"A spider?" Ron said whimpering a little.

"Are you scared of spiders Weasley, Looks like the games started early. "

"You're one to talk Malfoy, It's not as if you aren't scared of anything." Hermione voice was heard from down the corridor, and Harry saw how Malfoy rolled his eyes. Interesting.

"Whatever Granger."

"Who are we waiting for?" Hermione asked.

"Five more people I'm guessing." Ron counted.

"Wow Weasley can count." Draco mock gasped on to be hit on the arm by Luna.

"Behave."

"You are so lucky you're dating my best friend."

It took ten minutes for the other five people to turn up. The first was Pansy Parkinson who looked at the quiet bunch then laughed before sitting on her suitcase. The next person was Ginny who smiled before going to talk to Hermione and Luna.

Harry was actually wondering why no one had come across seven teenagers sitting outside the ROR, and why said room had not let them in yet.

Next was Blaise Zabini who walked up to the two other Slytherins and they started to talk about something. Harry hoped it wasn't something that would affect him. But since his last hope hadn't worked he wasn't sure this would either.

The last people were Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, they were talking about something but stopped when they saw the group. Daphne pulled an envelope out of her bag and walked to the middle of where the group was divided.

"I found this at the start of the corridor. Did any of you find one?" When everyone shook their heads she opened the letter and began to read. "Dear everyone. I hope you were not waiting for long since the room of requirement will not open until all occupants are here and this letter is read. Before the games start we feel that…"

"Who are we?" Hermione cut in, only to have Daphne shrug.

"We feel that you should unpack so his is out of the way and the full effect of the night can come into practise. The girls will be in a room to the left when you enter and the boys will be on the right."

"You mean I have to share with them?" Malfoy said pointing an accusing finger at Harry and Ron.

"Yes, that's what it says."

"Good luck Draco." Pansy said.

"You have Granger, Lovegood and Weasley." He said back

"Anyway. When you enter your room we think you have a half hour to unpack. After this another half hour will be given for any snacks to be made."

"That means there'll be a kitchen." Ron interjected.

"Obviously." Hermione said back.

" The games will start at ten past eight in the living room." Daphne started again.

"Hey if you don't want to share you could always sleep there." Theo put in.

"That's it." Daphne shouted, causing everyone to stare at her. "I'm so fed up with you all inputting when I'm reading. The next person will get my heel thrown at their head and I don't care who it is. Trust me I have good aim."

"No you wouldn't."

"What to try Weasley?" She challenged before read again. "Dinner will be served after the first games are finished. Another of this hints will be given in due time. Have fun."

Before anyone could talk the doors opened and Daphne pulled her suitcase in first followed by everyone.

"She's scary." Ron said.

"Have you not met Hermione?"

"We are having a hell weekend." Ron said and Harry was forced to agree.

*******Pansy's POV*******

Pansy looked around the room as the other girls began fussing over what bed they wanted. Granger wanted the bed near the lamp but Daphne argued saying someone else should have that bed since she didn't want to be kept awake by the bookworm reading. Luna wanted the bed near the door in case she saw the Lying Nibble again. Weasley argued that she wanted the bed since that would mean she would have quick access to leave in case of fights.

Daphne wanted the bed near the window since she was an early riser and liked to wake up just as the sun came up. Pansy was forced to insert her as she did not want to wake up so early.

They argued for a few minutes until someone had to take charge.

"Girls calm down, we have a less than twenty five minutes to unpack and we haven't even chosen the beds yet," Granger shouted, and Pansy put down the scarf she was about to throw down. "Here is my idea if anyone has anything to say please do after I've finished. I don't was threaten anyone. I think Luna should get the bed near the door, since she probably won't be in any fights. Parkinson you can have the bed near the window and Greengrass you can have the next bed. Ginny can have the one next to the lamp and I'll sleep in the middle."

"Who died and made you queen?" Pansy commented.

"No one but if we keep going on like this then someone will die. We didn't beat the Voldemort to end up killing each other."

As much as pansy wanted to disagree, Granger had a good point. Maybe they should listen to each other as it was only for the weekend and they weren't going to have to talk to each other after this any way.

"I have to things to say, actually make that three." Pansy started. "First I think the bed idea is quite good, but I don't want the window bed so I hoped Daphne could swap with me, any other changes?" no one nodded so she continued. "We should unpack while I say the rest."

"Which are?" Granger asked while opening her suitcase.

"Second I think we should _try_ and be civil, at least in here. I don't know about you but I can't sleep after a fight. And lastly, I can't wait you know what you've been keeping in your closet." She pointed a finger and Granger, who then groaned.

"What is it with trying to find put my secrets?"

"You're Hermione Granger. Your life is secretive, you can't blame us for wanted to know a little about you." Daphne defended.

"I think I hear something happening outside." Luna said opening the door a little.

"Don't open it so much." Granger said jumping over Weasley's bed to close the door.

"Hey." The red head screamed but Granger paid no attention and looked through the crack she left open.

"So what if the door's open?" Weasley asked.

"Don't you think the boys will get a little suspicious if the doors open fully and were all unpacking in a civil manner? They might even think were friends." Granger argued.

"Ew Granger why'd you put that thought into my head. Us, friends don't make me hex you."

"Luna go see." Weasley said.

"Why me?"

"Because out of the ten people hear you're the one that plays for both sides." Weasley said. "That came out wrong." She added.

"Sure did Weasley." Pansy agreed albeit unwillingly.

Luna went out, while the rest of them worked in silence. "It was only Ron making food." She said when she came back.

"Big surprise." Granger said sitting down on the bed.

"What _are_ you doing?" Pansy asked.

"Do you really think I want to go out there all alone? I don't have a death wish."

"Where's the Gryffindor courage you lot are all so proud of. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were one of us."

"Why, why would you say that?" Was it just Pansy or did Granger seem agitated about something she said.

"Not opening the door, self preservation. Slytherin qualities."

"Don't forget the sneaking." Daphne added.

Pansy was puzzled now, what was this sneaking about that granger did. And how did Daphne know about it.

Granger didn't seem to believe her though, "What sneaking?"

"Don't act dumb, we all know about it." Pansy said pretending to know whatever Daphne was talking about.

"Hermione what are they talking about?" Weasley asked.

"It's nothing. I have no idea. Let's go I think times up."

*******Blaise's POV*******

The episode in the boys' bedroom had been interesting to say the least. There had been fighting verbal and physical but that was mostly between Weasley and Draco, it seemed Weasley needed Hermione to stop him from fighting. If she wasn't there everything was allowed.

After the abuse had come the decision of beds, and that was much better than initially thought. Theo found a room portioning thingy, he'd never seen on but Potter seemed to know a lot about them. They used it to divide the bed, leaving the Gryffindors the two beds near the door and the Slytherins with the three near the window.

After that everything was fairly easy, male Weasley had left in search of food and potter just left them alone.

And now he was sitting on the living room waiting on everyone else. Whoever had set this up must have had a messed up mind since they'd made seating arrangements. Who, except maybe the purebloods, makes seating arrangements to a gathering?

Anyway it went him on a two seater sofa which he shared with Luna, who sat to his right. To his left was a three seater which went Pansy, Daphne and Theo. The next corner from Theo was another two seater which made the occupants of the sofa directly opposite him and Luna.

As he had previously thought this person had a warped sense of humour as the occupants were Hermione and then Draco. Blaise didn't know if it was such a good idea that he was sitting directly in front of her. Next to Draco was another three seater which Potter, Weasley and Weaslette sat on. That ended the circle as Luna sat on the corner of the previous.

Blaise was quite happy with his seat but the same couldn't be said for the couple opposite from him.

"There is no way in hell I'm sitting there." Hermione started shouting.

"Trust me I feel the same way Granger." Draco said from his seat.

"I don't see you moving, unless you actually like your seat."

"Oh yes. Sitting between to Gryffindors, My life is now complete." He said in sarcasm.

"I love my seat just as much you do. Why does fate have to be so cruel?"

"You could move."

"Me? Why should I have to move, you move."

"So you like the seat."

"No, but I don't want to move."

"Fine then, everyone change seats for Granger. The Gryffindor princess must have what she want, whenever she wants. Isn't that right."

The way Draco said it made Blaise think it had a much deeper meaning then just seat changes. Fortunately there were no more arguments as a single silver envelope floated onto the centre of the coffee table. Which just happened to be where the popcorn was placed.

"I'll get it." Luna called and took the envelope giving it a shake before opening it. "Welcome to the first game. We know that some people will be uncomfortable with the seating arrangements."

"Understatement."

"But the seat you have been given are laced with magic so trying to move will not be advised. We hope you have made yourselves comfortable as once the game has begun you will not be able to leave you chair. This means if you need to go pee do it now."

"They're nice." Weaslette said but no one moved from their seats so Luna continued.

"The first game is I never; we hope none of you have played this before as you are all underage. However for the course of the weekend we are willing to overlook the fact. In front of you know a glass of firewhiskey will appear. You will all take turns to go around saying something you have never done and if someone else has done it they will have to drink. The glasses have also been spelled so you will not be allowed to have more than one sip at a time. If you have not done something then the glass will stay in its place and not move, even if you try and pick it up."

"So who starts?" Daphne asked.

"The rounds will go in a clockwise direction starting from the readers left. A person can choose about whether or not they wish to talk about it. Happy playing."

"This person's cheery." Weasley said.

"Blaise you start then." Draco said dismissing the previous comment.

Blaise racked his brains for something he hadn't done, but the only things that came to mind were things that he had done. Looking around the room he suddenly got an idea.

"I've never pretended to be the opposite gender."

To his surprise Pansy and Weaselette both drank from their respective glasses.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Boy's have it easy they don't have to get dolled up or worry about their clothes clashing. I just wanted to have a stress free time." Pansy said. "But it was only for a day."

"Mine was a dare." Ginny said.

"So wait did you dress up like them or use polyjuice." Theo asked.

Pansy and Weaslette shared a look which was weird in itself. "Dress up. Never would you want to _be _a guy." Weaselette said.

"Hey." Weasley shouted. "Being a guy is cool; you wish you could be like us."

"Well Pansy does." Theo joked.

"Pansy your turn." Draco said putting an end to the interlude.

"I never thought Snape and McGonagall were having a sordid love affair." She said.

Potter, Weasley, Daphne and Luna all drank from their glass.

"Wait. Did you and Weasel discuss it together?" Draco asked potter quite rudely.

"No." Potter answered.

"Well their always arguing. It could just be sexual tension. It happens sometimes." Luna commented.

"So like Draco and Granger." Pansy said, and the silence that followed was deafening.

"My turn," Daphne said breaking the silence, and attracting the attention from the glare Pansy was getting. It didn't affect Blaise that he was also sending them. "I never kissed a muggleborn."

The only person that took a drink was Pansy who said she was curious as to how it felt.

"So no one else?" she asked and Blaise was intrigued. Did she know something? No one took a sip though.

"You liar!" she screamed and took the popcorn bowl. Instantly she began to throw popcorn at Theo. "I saw you so don't even try and deny it. And to think I thought you trusted me."

"Daph, what are you talking about?"

"You kissed her and how you can sit there and deny it I don't know."

"What did I do?"

"You kissed someone." Weasely inputted showing no sense of timing. "Could you pass the popcorn?"

"Take your popcorn." She said and proceeded to throw handfuls at him while starting to cry. She only stopped when Theo grabbed her hands and Pansy took the bowl out of her hands.

"Get off me." She said pulling her hands back.

"Greengrass calm down." Hermione said. "Maybe you should listen."

"You shut up. This is your entire fault." Daphne said and rested her head on Pansy's shoulder.

"This weekend isn't what I thought it would be." Potter said glum.

"Nott carry on. The quicker we finish the quicker we can sort of casualties." Hermione said and Theo shot her glare as did Daphne.

"Fine. I've never called Draco Malfoy 'ferret'"

"What?" Draco said as Hermione, Potter, Weasley, Weaselette, Luna, himself and Pansy took a drink.

"Wow, people really don't like you." Theo said in response.

"Pansy are you hoping to get drunk by the end of the night?" Luna said kindly.

"I can't help it if I'm the only daredevil here." She responded.

"The only daredevil that will admit it." Daphne said snidely.

"Just let it go." Theo said.

"No."

"Before you start your argument why did you two call me ferret?" Draco asked Blaise and Pansy.

Blaise shared a look with Pansy and responded with, "Pissed." He knew Draco would be thinking about whether that meant drunk or that they were angry at him.

"I've never been in the library for less than an hour." Hermione said.

"That's cruel." Draco said and everyone took a drink expect him.

"How can you spend so long there?" Blaise asked.

"It's so much fun there." She said with a happy smile.

"I'll beat." Daphne said.

"What do you do when you have homework?" Smartly acting as if Daphne had said something.

"We take the book out." Potter said matter of factly. "The sane thing to do."

"I've never been in trouble with Snape." Draco said smugly as all the non-Slytherins took a drink.

"Finally something I haven't done." Pansy said.

"That was such a setup." Hermione mumbled. Well not really since it was still pretty loud.

"So what, what are you doing to do about it?" Draco challenged.

"You forget that Harry's next."

"Okay then Scarhead, lets she what you've got."

After giving a glare to Draco, Potter started. "I've never had sex."

"Well if it ain't the virgin golden boy." Draco said as he took a sip. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Ginny took their respective sip.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as her glass went floating towards her, "How could you!"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Drink up Granger." Draco said snidely but was met by a glare. Blaise had been at the receiving end of Hermione's glares and they weren't pretty. Blaise also felt the rush of protectiveness come over him, something he wasn't comfortable with.

"Hey you okay?" Luna whispered.

"I'm fine." He said.

"You don't look it, you look uncomfortable." She said putting a hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." He said and she looked away. That was one of the things he liked about her, she cared about everyone so much. Once you got past the weird thing you couldn't help but like her.

"Oi, get out of la la land." Draco said looking quite pleased with himself.

"What do you mean you've had sex already?" Ron shouted.

"It's not as if I planned for it to happen. Why are you making such a fuss?" Hermione shouted back.

"You were meant to be with me, I was meant to be your first."

"Hey it's my virginity I can do whatever the hell I want with it." Blaise wanted to break Weasley's neck, how dare he say such things? Hermione was right she could do what she wanted. However that did not help with his nerves and he got one of the cola glasses. Apparently you could drink those whenever you wanted.

"Well we all know what you've done. You haven't even been dating anyone. Did you really want to give it up for a one night stand?" Weasel continued.

"Ron calm down." Potter said.

"It was not a one night stand. Believe it or not you don't know everything about me." She took out her wand.

"Apparently so seeing as we all thought you were still a virgin."

"The person she lost her virginity to would know." Weaslette said.

"I meant in this room Gin." Weasel said and Weaselette held her hand up in surrender.

"You going to tell who it was?" Weasel asked Hermione.

Blaise could feel that Hermione was getting very uncomfortable, and therefore it was time for him to step in. "Okay everyone quiet. One Weasley if she chose to give it up that fine. It's her life and she has to live with the consequences so but out of it. Two Weaselette right, only Granger and her partner or ex partner should know until she or he talks about it, therefore still but out."

"So if he person she lost it to speaks up we could congratulate him." Draco asked. 'no we beat him up' Blaise added silently.

"Next put this issue to rest, once we finish we can eat and since Daphne threw all the popcorn around and everyone was too lazy to make anything else I'm hungry. All those in favour on continuing with the night say 'Weasley sucks'." He finished, and funnily enough everyone expect Weasley said it.

The only flaw in the plan was that said person was next.

"I've never had sex with a Gryffindor." He said, apparently the topic was not forgotten yet. Darn.

"Weasel we've establish you haven't had sex, period." Pansy commented while rolling her eyes.

Weaslette, Pansy, Draco and Theo took their sips.

"So not only have you had sex but it isn't even from our house. Talk about Gryffindor Loyalty." Weasel started.

Before Blaise could say anything someone else did. "For the love of Merlin, will you SHUT UP. I'm sick of hearing you whining. So she didn't have sex with you, GROW UP weaselbee. If she doesn't want to talk about it you leave it alone or did you not forget how to do that. She can do whatever the hell she wants and doesn't need your permission. I mean did you ask her permission when you dated Brown. No you didn't so get some self esteem and give it a rest. I was her to give away not yours to demand."

Everyone started at Draco who looked murderous. "Whoa." Pansy said and Draco glare turned on them. Daphne sensing the danger sat up straight and wiped the tears.

"Weaslette you go, quick." Blaise whispered. She shot huffed obviously not liking being told what to do.

"I never became an animal."

Draco and Hermione both took a sip, although it was after the glass floated towards them.

"See you guys aren't that different." Pansy commented.

"We are not the same." Hermione shouted, apparently she was still aggravated.

"Hermione calm down." Weaselette said.

"So how did it happen? Granger I mean not Draco. We all know _that _one," Daphne said.

"But it's so funny can't we hear it again." Potter laughed. Blaise had a sort of new found respect for the boy who never died. Hermione had said he was good but he'd never believed it, until now.

"Basically it was a polyjuice potion gone wrong." Hermione vaguely said.

"And you made it?" Weaselette asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this Granger actually did something wrong." Pansy said.

"It wasn't wrong just flawed."

"Honey, it's the same thing." Pansy just called Hermione honey. That meant Pansy, on some level maybe subconscious where she didn't know what she was doing, she was starting to like Hermione.

"Whatever, what time is it?" Draco asked.

Potter being the only person smart enough to being a wizard watch read half past ten, which he then added with that's too late for dinner.

"I never," Luna started. "Actually I can't think of anything."

"Luna doesn't think of something someone else has done or would do." Weaselette said.

"Now I have two ideas."

"Pick one."

"Okay, Blaise pick a number between one and one hundred,"

"Um seventy five." He was so confused.

"Okay, I've never had alcohol, apart from tonight."

Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny all took a sip from their glasses.

"It was probably to drown your sorrows." Ron mumbled.

"For the love of god, Merlin, or whoever's out there. Shut up. Levicorpus."

Nothing happened until a small envelope fell into the empty popcorn bowl. Potter grabbed it, and began to read. "All offensive and defensive magic has been neutralised. Magic can only be used for personal use."

"But this is personal use. I want to personally hurt him."

"They said no magic. You could still hit him, mean after we finish." Luna said.

"What was that weird number thing you did?" Weaslette asked.

"Basically when you have to things you can't decide between you number them one and two to symbolise an odd and even number. You then ask someone to pick a number, if that number is odd then you pick the odd option and vice versa."

"And that's why you're in Ravenclaw." Blaise said and Luna started to blush.

"Out of curiosity would it have been if it was an even number." Hermione asked.

"Don't say it. This is of the record right?" Potter said and tried to get up. "You just has to ask didn't you mione, we could have gotten up by now."

"You were all thinking it."

"Should I say it?" Luna asked.

"Might as well." Everyone said at the same time.

"I never have seen a dark mark."

The silence that followed was even worse than first. Glasses floated to everyone expect Luna and Daphne.

"Okay I think that's enough." Weaselette said standing up successfully.

"Let's see what dinner is, hoping they made something." Potter said.

**Next time: Truth and dare**

**Finished **

**Don't forget to review, its helps. **

**Speaking of help if you give some good truth and dare it would be appreciated.**

**Thank-you =)**


	3. Truth Or Dare

**I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **

**Thx to everyone that reviewed and added alerts. **

**WARNING: This chapter's long, but does explain one major secret. **

**Chapter three: Truth or Dare**

*******Pansy's POV*******

Dinner was a quiet affair. It was a very quiet affair indeed.

After they had sat down and Daphne got up for a butterbeer they found they didn't actually have to sit at the table together and for once everyone was very happy. Granger, Weaslette and Luna had gone into the girl's dorm and proceeded to eat on the floor. They had sat on the bed first but Daphne got into a hissy fit saying that she didn't want to attract rats to sleep with her. Draco, Blaise and Theo ate in the dinner table, showing their so proud pureblood training; it surprised her when Daphne got the peas from the table which were next to Theo. It didn't surprise her when she hit him _accidentally _with the bowl. The dumb duo were eating in the living area, Pansy couldn't understand how they could spend more time their then needed. And that left her and Daphne, who were sitting on the kitchen counter.

Pansy found the secrets devious, granted most of them were about her so far, but that was soon going to change. She counted lie but she could make questions that were worse then what she did. Since finding out that Granger wasn't a virgin Pansy was fairly sure her world had turned upside down. And that meant that everyone in the group had probably done something worse then her.

"You want to explain what happened?" Pansy asked, putting the chip in her mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it." Daphne replied, the same thing she'd done the last five times.

"Why?"

"That would be talking about it." She said eating the last of the chips.

"But-"

"Pansy, stop forcing the girl." Draco said coming up to them.

"Thanks." Daphne said causing Pansy to glare.

"It's so obvious she needs to get over the fact that it happened before they were dating." He finished.

"But he should have told me."

"Why so you could blow up earlier. I for one am glad it was hear and not in the grand hall in the middle of the week." Pansy finished.

"Why?"

"At least now you'd forget about it. Were this during circumstances you'd be remembering it for ages. I doubt the Gryffindorks would what to remember what happened here."

"Just like us."

"Like us." She finished.

Draco spelled the plate clean and went into the boy's dorm room although it was only eleven. Blaise and Theo were at the table playing a game which consisted of them punching their fist against the other person, it was too violent too watch. They passed them and the two remaining boys that staring at some parchment on the table. When they reached the bedroom, Hermione was already in bed.

'Did I just call her Hermione?' Pansy asked herself proceeding to shake her head at the idiocy of the thought.

After having a shower and waiting for Luna to come back inside she fell asleep. Something she hoped she hadn't done.

*******Draco's POV*******

Draco said Lumos. Then Nox. Then Lumos .Then Nox. This went on for about ten minutes when Theo took his wand leaving him in darkness. He waited for one minute, in which time he hoped Theo fell asleep. Then turned the lamp on, then off, then on, then off.

Theo didn't wake up that time, but his wrist began to hurt from being bent to reach the switch. Putting on some trousers he went into the kitchen to get some water. He would have taken something stronger, maybe some vodka since fire whiskey was only so strong, but none was there expect butterbeer. Why would you take it when it wouldn't even work?

Merlin how he hated Weasley. If the past seven years weren't enough he had to talk to his girlfriend like she wasn't his anything. Not that a girlfriend was a possession, he reminded himself, but she was still a person. A very independent, sweet, loving, caring girlfriend.

Thinking about girlfriends why had a glass not come to him when Daphne said she never kissed a muggleborn. He was fairly sure he had kissed a muggleborn then why had the glass not made him drink, when it went to Granger to tell everyone she had sex.

Then he started thinking and all this thoughts came back to one solution, one that was so absurd he couldn't even fathom. Thinking now was a very good time for butterbeer, he took the drink into the living room and lounged on the sofa he and Granger and previously occupied.

He had drunk about two sips when the door to the girl's dorm room opened and someone stepped out. He had a very good idea who that someone was.

"Leaving so soon Granger?" he said, about to use his wand to turn the lights on, when he remembered that Theo had taken it.

"Awake so late?" Granger said using her own wand to shed light.

"Just thinking about you. Went in the bathroom to puke."

"Really?"

"Want proof Granger?"

"I'm fine."

"What's with the suitcase?"

"Do you really need an answer?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt."

"You think I'm going to stay here until it comes out, Harry and Ginny will hate me and Ron will hate me even more."

"Why do you even date him? He's not even your type." Draco said taking another swing.

"Know my type?" she raised her eyebrow, something he found very sexy.

"You my dear have a bad boy complex." He told her, she didn't laugh.

"Don't call me that. And you are so wrong." She spread herself on sofa that Theo sat on. Draco cursed to himself, that one was longer.

"I'm right and don't forget it. That's why you and Weaselbee would have never stuck."

"Think you know me?" This time he raised an eyebrow.

"I do know you Granger and I know exactly what you need."

"Why are we talking about my boy preference? With _you_?"

"I started it you continued." He summarised for her to which she glared at him for. He didn't know why it made her glare, but the fact it had made him smirk.

"Whatever." She said accioing herself a bottle, that meant she wasn't going anywhere.

"Granger, are you on your period?" He asked.

"What no!" she sounded offended.

"Well, in front of everyone you acted like you could wait to get away from me but now you're sitting here with a drink. Quite a mood swing."

"I'm not on my period Draco."

"Draco? Now I know you're on."

"I am not."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Liar."

She got up and came to stand by his sofa, where he could clearly see what she was wearing. "Liar." He said drinking some more.

"I'm not listening to you, you're drunk."

"Am not."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Am not."

"Liar."

"Stop trying to change the subject Granger, we were talking about you."

"I am not on a period you ferret."

He pulled her by the hand, onto him. "Prove it."

"I don't have to." She said slowly.

"Then why were you defending yourself?" He staring into her eyes, right now they looked so vulnerable.

"I was proving you wrong, there's a difference."

"Well prove me wrong then."

"I am not able about to sleep with you, just to prove I'm not on my period."

"It's not as if you haven't done it before." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"You pig." She said climbing off him. "I hate you, forget anything else. That's it." With that she tried to open the door out of the room of requirement. When she realised she couldn't leave, he watched in amusement as she proudly walked back into the girl's dorm room.

He waited before getting up and going back into the boy's dorm. It was only when he touched the door knob that he remembered the light in the living room was still turned on. Granger and had forgotten her wand, it was almost too good to be true.

*******Harry's POV*******

Harry wasn't stupid; neither was he a deep sleeper.

He never noticed all the signs about Voldemort by sleeping through the night, in fact it were probably a rare occasion that he did sleep. So he woke up when he heard the door to the dorm open, he was then awake when someone tried, unsuccessfully he might add, to open the front doors and he was awake when he heard a voice shout out 'you pig'. He voice was very much sounding like Hermione.

The next morning he was the first one up, well nearly since Parkinson walked out of the girl's dorm the same time. The Gryffindor common rooms always depicted her, as well a slut. But she wasn't looking like that right now. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and she had on black and silver jogging bottoms with a green t-shirt. She looked almost... normal.

Harry shuddered as thinking of a Slytherin as normal but still made his way to the kitchen. Since the silence was deafening after the first five minutes he decided to start of conversation.

"You're up early, is no one else up yet?"

Parkinson made a small noise of surprise and turned to look at him. "Great observation. The rest of them or taking _really _long. I don't see why. What you making?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Um, toast and egg I guess."

"Okay then. Why did you talk to me exactly?"

"Boredom I guess."

"Gee thanks for that."

"Not in a bad way, I mean it sounds like that but it isn't." Pansy gave him a look while frying some bacon in pan. He didn't know she could cook. 'You learn a new thing everyday' he told himself before continuing. "Ron in a sulk after yesterday you know," he was glad at her nod, it meant he didn't have to repeat. "Well that leaves the girls and I doubt they would give an unbiased view since its all girl power with them."

"So you thought I'd explain her reasoning?"

"No?" he asked in question, which apparently made her explode.

"Are you actually questioning why she did something that in no way concerns you?" she waved her hands to emphasise and suddenly he felt had for ever thinking Hermione was a guilty party. Who would have thought that a Slytherin would make a Gryffindor feel bad? Who would have thought they had made a Gryffindor feel anything?

"Pansy you look like your having a seizure." Nott said indifferently while walking to the fridge.

"Funny you like your having your heart broken." She shot back. It took everything in him to not say something.

"You did not just say that."

"I think I did." Harry wasn't sure who started it but food was being thrown and he found himself joining in.

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted and Harry turned to see a fuming Hermione. You could see the anger pouring from her. He had a feeling it was because of the sugar that had been thrown in her hair. Oops.

"What _are _you doing?" she said tapping her foot.

"Don't get your knickers in such a twist. It's only a bit of fun. With Potter?" he finished slowly as if only noticing that he'd thrown food with them, or was it that he himself threw the food, or that they did something without a threat involved. Harry never understood Purebloods.

"A bit of fun? I have a good mind to hex the lot of you. Don't look at me that way, it involves you too Harry."

"How you going to manage that Granger?" Malfoy drawled.

"Man that looked like fun." Zabini said before Hermione could retaliate.

"I'm hungry wonder wants for breakfast." Ginny said walking up to them, Luna in tow. The kitchen suddenly became very small with eight people. Even if two of them were perched on the counters.

Harry was about to leave when Greengrass's voice split through the awkwardness that was this morning. "Get out you Perv."

Ron walked over to the kitchen and funnily enough Nott wasn't glaring at him, actually he was...smiling. Scary.

Ron turned to look at Hermione. "You weren't in your room..."

"CoughObviouslyCough." Ginny fake coughed.

"...you said to meet you so we could talk." He finished like the youngest Weasley had said nothing. Was it just Harry or did Hermione quickly glance at Malfoy?

"Did I? Oh sorry Ron." She didn't sound sorry. "I'm hungry wonder what for dinner."

"Breakfast." Malfoy said.

"yeah that." She said and went to the fridge. "Where's all the food gone?"

After half an hour they, not him or Parkinson, managed to make their breakfast of cereal and milk. The fridge stocked up after half an hour.

As they were about to go off their own ways with breakfast a silver envelope fell onto the floor and nearly everyone groaned.

"Scaredy Cats." Harry said when no one went forward. In fact he was sure he heard whimpering from a corner.

_SIT ON THE TABLE_ it read.

"Is that it?" Parkinson asked.

He re-read the note before nodding.

Ginny who was closest to the dining table shook her head. "Never."

Suddenly something burned his hand.

_NOW_ it read.

"Never knew they could change." He observed, walking to the table. His seat didn't look so bad.

"Why am I always next to you Slytherin?" Hermione said with disdain.

"Not my fault Granger, at least there's a corner between us."

"Thankfully." She agreed.

The paper burned his hand again. The message didn't change but it was changing colour, underlined, bold and covered the entire A5 page.

Minutes later they were all sat, even Greengrass who came out and made some toast before staring at them like they'd caught malaria. After being explained about the arguments to which she replied. 'This is too much work.'

The table was rectangular with two people seated at both end, and four on each side, making ten chairs. At the first end sat Hermione who was doing everything to avoid eye contact with the person in front of her, which was Ron. On Hermione's left was Zabini, then Greengrass, Luna and followed be Malfoy who was to Ron right. On Hermione's right sat Ginny, then Nott, Parkinson and then him.

'Wonder what we're doing?' Harry thought to himself.

"We're playing truth and dare." Ginny said, Harry must have missed the envelope appearing. "It say; While you eat your breakfast you will go around and spin the bottle in the middle of the table. There will be ten spins to accommodate the ten of you present. However this does not mean that everyone will be picked as one person could do ten while the other nine do none. Remember you cannot lie in truth and cannot talk until you complete your dare. Happy playing." She ended.

"Wonder what bottle that was?" Hermione said picking it up, instantly she threw it to then be caught by Malfoy.

"What do I do with this?" he asked.

"Spin the bottle. You spin the bottle and however it lands on has to do a dare or tell a truth, their choice." Ginny explained.

"Why can't we pick what they do?" Greengrass asked. "If it landed on them then we should pick as punishment."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Well it should."

"But it doesn't."

"But it should."

"Spin the bottle Draco." Nott said and Malfoy took a sip of his drink before doing so.

It spun to land on...Luna.

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Um...truth I guess."

"If you could be in any other house which would it be?" Zabini asked before anyone could.

"What! How stupid." Parkinson mumbled.

"That's easy." Luna said.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Hufflepuff."

They were a chorus of 'whats?' and 'whys?'.

"If I align myself Gryffindor then I have to hate Slytherins and vice versa. If I'm Hufflepuff I can keep Gryffindor friends and Slytherin Boyfriend. Win Win, and then the Horned Suttlenecks won't be mad." She explained, but left everyone confused with the end statement.

"Really?" Zabini asked.

"Horned Suttlenecks had anything that red or green it reminds them of Christmas. They don't like Christmas."

"Why?"

"They don't get presents. One of their ancestors pissed of Santa."

"Right." Nott said unbelieving.

"Do I spin next?" Malfoy asked.

"No, Luna does." Ginny answered.

Luna spun before anyone could ask any other questions.

It spun to land on...Blaise.

"Truth or Dare?" Parkinson asked.

"Truth."

A smirk suddenly appeared on Malfoy's mouth. "Who did you meet in the ROR, here, at night? When it wasn't Lovegood." He added

The look of Zabini's face was priceless, he mumbled something.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He said mining." Greengrass said.

"Yeah sure. He came to meet a person named Mining. No one hates their kid that much." Nott scoffed.

"We can't play till you say it." Ron said.

"Don't say it." Ginny contradicted.

"Hermione." Zabini said.

The silence was booming until "WHAT!" exploded from Ron. "This guy really." He said to Hermione while pointing at the Italian. "Your best friend's boyfriend. Really? I expected better."

"You obviously don't know what she capable of." Nott said.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you." Greengrass screeched.

"Not again." Parkinson mumbled to herself.

"Why did you see Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I do believe we only have to answer one question." Zabini said and spun the bottle.

It spun to land on...Draco.

"Truth or dare?" Luna asked.

"Dare." He answered looking at his empty plate. 'Wonder why he never picked truth?'

"I dare you to..." Ron started "...call someone and imply a sexual relationship."

"fine." He said and a phone magically appeared on the table. Ron dialled a number and put it on loudspeaker.

"Granger Dental Practise. How may I help?" a chirpy voice said. Harry looked at Hermione who had a faraway look.

"Hey Honey." Malfoy said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She, Honey, asked accusingly.

"You told me."

"When?"

"You don't remember?" Malfoy sounded almost, sad. "It was one of the best times in my life."

"Did I sleep with you last week?" Honey asked, sounding happy.

Malfoy's eyebrows rose, as if thinking about the amount of people she slept with. Who was he to talk? "That's me. Glad you remembered."

"I'm so glad you called me back."

"Me too Honey. Me too."

"I missed you Dudley Dursley." She teased in giddy voice, Harry spat out the coffee he was drinking. He accioed some paper and wrote 'he's really fat' on it and passed it to Malfoy.

"How much did you miss me? More than my weight." Malfoy asked snidely.

"You know you're weight doesn't bother me. Although it was a bit suffocating, is there someone with you?"

"Just a little pest." Malfoy threw a glass against the wall. "All gone now."

"Great, so Dudley I was wondering about tomorrow night. My aunt and uncle are out, you could come over."

"That would be great. Wear the green night dress you knowing I love it."

"Okay. See you then. Can't wait." She said and Malfoy cut the call without even a bye.

"Oh Merlin. My cousin, already at it." Harry groaned.

"Does it hurt Potter? That your fat cousin gets some but you can't." Parkinson asked.

"How did you know she had a green night dress?" Nott asked.

"I didn't." Malfoy said smug.

"Next." Ginny said, and Malfoy spun. Harry spaced out after that for a bit. Since they sat down at the table Hermione hadn't said anything. She didn't react to anything that happened just looked around the room. On occasion she looked at people but only for a second. If Harry didn't know better he'd say she was in love with the bottle the way she kept staring at it.

"Dare." Ginny said.

"I dare you to put ice down your knickers." Daphne said. Harry made a mental note to not pick Dare.

Ginny walked over to the freezer and the ice went down. She did a weird dance and the ice fell down her trouser legs. Ron moved his hands from his eyes.

Ginny spun the bottle next and it landed on... Luna.

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me what you think about Blaise meeting Granger." Malfoy said.

"Concern mostly. I trust them both and one of them obviously needs help with something." She explained and Malfoy's attempt and twisting failed.

Luna spun the bottle to land on... Ron.

"Truth." He said straightaway. He must have made a mental note too.

"Have you ever kissed someone not from Gryffindor?" Parkinson asked.

To Harry's surprise Ron's ear turned red, the same colour as his hair. "Forfeit."

"No can do. Yes or No." Zabini demanded.

"Yes." Ron said then instantly clamped his hands over his mouth.

"So you're giving Hermione grief when you yourself have been unfaithful." Ginny asked.

"I kissed she didn't."

"You kiss then have sex."

"No always." Malfoy put in.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"It's true." Parkinson said.

Ron grabbed the empty bottle and spun it, resting on... Hermione.

"Truth or Dare." Luna asked.

Hermione stayed quiet until Ginny nudged her. "Six." She said, "what?"

"Six what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I pick Dare."

"I dare you to kiss someone from the opposite house. Take that Weasley." Parkinson said.

"I don't think that a good idea." Blaise said from his seat. Greengrass was glaring at Hermione with intent. What that intent was he didn't know.

"Fine." She said and stood up behind her chair. She walked to her right, past Ginny, Nott, Parkinson, Him, Ron, Draco and then continued one step before back tracking. She tilted Luna's chair and gave a peck on a cheek.

"You never said where Parkinson." Hermione said sitting into her chair. Funnily enough there was a smile on Pansy's face.

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and went to the fridge. He took out a butterbeer and sat back down.

"A little early isn't it." Harry asked, against his will.

"If you just had the thought I had you'd think it was a little late." He answered mysteriously.

Hermione spun the empty bottle and it pointed at... Harry.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"What the meanest thing you've ever done?" Luna asked.

"I let Wormtail go." He said quietly.

"That wasn't your fault Harry." Hermione sympathised.

"I don't see how that mean." Ginny asked.

"You don't understand. He let Wormtail instead of letting him be killed. Wormtail then brought back Voldemort and he in turn killed a lot of people. That why it was mean because that one action cost lives." Hermione explained.

"I wasn't even thinking about it like that." Harry admitted.

"Then how." Ron asked.

"Wormtail made the Weasleys never have pet rats again."

"Oh Harry." Hermione said affectionately.

Harry spun the bottle to face... Greengrass.

"Dare." She asked uninterested.

"I dare you to spell your mouth shut." Nott said.

Greengrass's eyes turned to slants but done as told. She took her time reaching the bottle as this would be the last time it would be spun. So far only Nott and Parkinson were free. Damn those Slytherins.

The bottle spun so much Harry thought it had been cursed with a rotating charm, but then it suddenly slowed down to land on Ginny. No wait it moved a little to the left to land on Hermione. Suddenly everyone was talking at once saying truth questions and dares even though she picked neither yet.

"Truth or Dare." Ginny shouted and Harry had to give her credit, having a shed load of brothers meant you had to be pretty loud to be heard.

"Truth." She shouted back and everyone sunk back to their seats, before standing up again and screaming truths.

"Enough." Nott shouted. "I got a way to pick who asks. I'm going to think of a number between zero and two hundred. The person that picks the smallest number wins."

"Okay zero." Greengrass said.

"One." Malfoy said.

"Zero is smaller than one Draco."

"But Zero isn't really a number. Do you learn nothing?"

"Hey. It is too a number." She answered and Harry was inclined to agree.

"It is not a number. Get it through that thick skull."

"It is a number."

"This is getting us nowhere." Harry observed. "I know the best way to pick who asks the last question."

"What, Potter. The person who fires nearest to your heart. I'm sure I'd win that one." Malfoy just had to say.

"Really mature ferret. I was thinking we play Black shoe."

"Now that's mature Harry." Hermione put in sarcastically.

"The Alphabet game." He ventured another.

"I am not touching his hand." Ron said pointing to Malfoy.

"There's touching no way." Malfoy moved his chair away from Ron is disgust.

"Okay, how about coconut spilt." Harry called.

"Anyone else have anything better ideas?" Parkinson asked, to which everyone shook their head.

After explaining how to play, five times, they had to pick who would do the hammering.

"I think I should." Ginny said.

"Um no thank you Blood traitor." Greengrass said.

"Hermione you do it, seeing as you aren't playing anyway." Harry said.

And that was how the nine of them sat down to play 'Coconut Coconut Coconut Spilt.' ultimately Nott won.

"Alright then Granger. Prepare you answer the worst question you will ever hear."

"Get on with it Nott." Ron said bored, which was surprising.

"I really doubt it's the _worst _question." Hermione said.

"What is your relation to Blaise here?" he asked and Zabini put the glass he had just picked up down. He then spelled all the breakables on the table.

Hermione took a deep breath and said the words that caused the world to change. "He's my brother."

**(A.N: Don't worry Claire96 she isn't adopted or left when she was little due to Voldemort and they aren't twins either. Trust me it complicated but I think it's alright.)**

After about a couple of seconds Harry understood why there was a unbreakable spell on everything. Ron jumped from his seat while Daphne made a comment of 'this just keeps getting more interesting.' Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and said 'I knew it' then threw the butterbeer onto the floor, surprised when it didn't break. Nott sunk in his seat avoiding eye contact with Greengrass Zabini and Hermione. Ginny and Luna gave Hermione a comforting hand while Harry himself sat there in what could only be described as shock.

"How, What, How?" Ron asked.

"Three excellent question." Harry said in return, and then mentally cursed Hermione for making the two of them watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer with her.

"Everyone sit down, calm down then I'll explain." Hermione commanded sweetly that it made everything seem well sane.

"But you're a muggleborn not a pureblood. You can't be a pureblood." Daphne said.

"I'm not neither a muggleborn nor a pureblood. I'm a half blood." Hermione said as if that made it better.

"So that why the que..." Nott started but then stopped when he realised were he was.

"Maybe I should explain this part." Zabini said and Hermione nodded.

"No I want Hermione to explain."

"Tough Weasley, I'm explaining." Zabini smirked. He knew that Ron couldn't do anything about it. The room disabled offensive spells so defensive spells would have no use.

"Everyone knows that the Zabini's are neutral in the wars right. Both the first and the second Wizarding War. Well that wasn't completely true." He started.

"I knew it." Ginny shouted out but was silenced by glares, from well, everyone. Even Ron.

"Anyway. In the first war my father was on the cusp of changing to the dark side but didn't. But he knew that another war was going to happen and he needed to keep this options open for if it did happen. When my mother told my father that she was pregnant he got an idea in the sly brain of his. That night he went to a muggle club and well stuff happened and he slept with a girl there. What he didn't know what that he got the women pregnant. Voldemort was beaten by boy wonder here and that was the end of that part of the story." He finished summing up the past of before born.

"But that explains nothing. How did you know that you were related and everything else?" Ron asked.

"Now we move forward thirteen years to when we were all boarding to go back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. If I remember correctly the two of you stayed at Hogwarts that year." Zabini to which the two nodded. **(I forgot if this is true or not, but for the sake of the story it is.)** "Well my Father saw Hermione that day at Kings Cross and saw the women with her. It was the same women he'd slept with all those years ago and cast a pregnancy spell on. He asked about Hermione and I said how she was the smartest witch of her age, in Gryffindor and one of Harry Potter's best friends. You know the stuff everyone knows."

"Hold up, how do you know all about this so called plan?" Malfoy asked.

"You don't what to know, it involves resurrection spells, which normally go bad. Dairy entries locked in Gringotts and a whole lot of hexing." Zabini answered.

"Carry on." Pansy said.

" Now we go three years ahead to weeks before the end of the second war, when my father had died and his will was being read to me and mother. **(The war ended in the end of 6****th**** year which meant everyone was alive. YAY!)** He had left the entire estate and all the money to his _two _offspring, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger."

"That's nice, at least he remembered Hermione." Luna said sweetly.

"That wasn't his plan Luna." Hermione said, then turned to Zabini. "I'll go now."

"Fine by me."

"Okay so Blaise found out that I was his sister so he marched over to my house and banged the door until I opened it." She started.

"How does he know where you live?" Nott asked.

"The Hogwarts contact book." She said as if it was obvious.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The book. Don't tell me you haven't heard of it?" Ron asked.

"_You've _heard of it?"

"Course how did you think I got to the Dursley's second year?"

"Anyway. He showed me the will and I laughed in his face. We argued until my mother came in and saw Blaise here. Apparently he had his father's eyes or something like that." Hermione waved her hand dismissing whatever it was. "She then told me that my dad wasn't my dad and that Blaise's dad was. I then stayed in my room for an infinite amount of time, dwelling it over."

"You stayed there for two days and read books for one day. The other day you wrote a pro con list and then dwelled it over." Zabini said

"Who's side are you on?" Hermione retaliated.

"If you're going to tell the story at least tell it the way it happened."

"It's my version I tell I how it happened."

"Properly." He enunciated.

"My way." She said in a similar way.

"Whatever, carry on."

"After dwelling it over..."

"And reading."

"After reading it over I decided to ask why he did that, as in not tell the truth before his death. So I talked and decided on the course of action."

"Um excuse me we both collaborated together." Zabini cut in.

"Did I cut in when you were talking? I think not. We did loads of spells and charm s and used artifacts and found this. He was very clever."

"If what you're saying is true then of course he's clever. He spawned the fisrt and third smartest people." Malfoy cut in.

"Quiet." Zabini said and Hermione continued.

"When Blaise's mum told him he was pregnant he found a way for to join a second war if need be and not be framed. He cast the pregnancy charm on my mum to make sure she fell pregnant. He was fairly suit that the second war would be between the pureblood elite and mugglelovers so he made sure he fit into both categories. He made sure he would be seen as innocent even though he had the dark mark"

"How?" Harry asked.

"Look at this way if the purebloods won the second war then he would be on the right side, and would keep everything. If the order won the second war he could say that he like muggles so much so that he tainted his family tree by having a half blood child, or daughter in this case. It just worked to his advantage that he had a pureblood heir and I was a girl."

"So what you're saying is that if the Dark Lord won the war he would have left you to die." Greengrass asked and Hermione nodded. "That's horrible, even though I don't like you I wouldn't want you to die."

"Thanks Greengrass." Hermione said.

"Carrying on from that." Nott started. "If the order he would have said that you were his daughter and since your Harry's friend the ministry would have been lenient with whatever sentence he had."

"Exactly." Zabini said.

"So you guys were meeting up to?" Ron asked.

"Talk Ronald, like you and Ginny do." Hermione answered.

"See I said there was a logical explanation behind it," Luna commented.

"So that the end of the story." Blaise said.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Pansy asked.

"What Parkinson?" Hermione said.

"Why did your father change the will?"

"Maybe he saw that order were going to win?" Blaise ventured.

"I think your all being critical of him. Maybe he felt bad for Hermione."

"WHO?" Everyone shouted

"Oh right Granger. My bad."

"Pansy there a reason that him and my dad were best friends, and it wasn't the fact that they both rich." Malfoy said offhandedly.

"So who's older?" Harry asked.

"Me." Blaise said smug. "by three whole months."

"Funny how I'm still smarter. Guess we know who had the brains here." Hermione jibbed.

"Quiet little sister."

"What _are _you going to do big brother?"

"That's it. This is too weird." Ginny shouted.

"We all think it's weird, but we're learning to deal with it." Ron explained.

"I don't think it's weird." Luna said with a little hand rise.

"This isn't a classroom Lovegood." Pansy said.

"What do we do now?" she asked instead of responding to Pansy.

A little envelope down onto the and Nott picked it up.

"You now have free time." He read. "P.S don't write on me again."

"My bad." Harry said and everyone got up.

**Finsihed. **

**I know that was a long chapter but thanks for bearing with me till the end. Some of you may not like the fact their related but I think it's ****REALLY**** important for what's still to come. **

**P.S. The bottle they used to spin was the same bottle that Draco was drinking from at night, which is why Hermione threw it to him. **

**P.S.S. Draco still has Hermione's wand even though Theo gave his one back to him. **


	4. Twenty Questions, Part One

**I'm glad so many people like this story, thank you **

**I've decided to have one or two more chapters after this one, telling all the secrets. I might have an epilogue. Tell me what you think. **

**Chapter Four: Twenty Questions, part one**

*******Theo*******

Theo had no idea what to do for 'fun time' as the message had dubbed it. He would have been in the boy's room snogging Daphne but she was pissed at him for a reason, and he wasn't going to face world war three to find out what it was. Talking meant the chance of breaking up, so he was effectively avoiding is girlfriend.

He couldn't talk to Blaise or Hermione since the two of them were talking like there was no tomorrow on one of the sofas. Draco and Pansy were by the sinks, and he didn't care much to notice where the other four were.

It didn't come to a shock to him to find out Hermione wasn't a virgin, he'd helped with that personally. Or he hoped to have if someone didn't get there before him, but he wasn't complaining. But finding out she was Blaise's sister did. He hoped that Blaise would never ever ever find out what happened between the two of them.

Then the thought struck him, what if that was what Daphne was getting all prissy about. I would make sense for the fact that he was sure there was no one there when it happened, and neither of them were sure as hell going to talk about it. They didn't have a death wish.

Knowing there was only one way to keep the secret a secret, he'd have to talk to the second party.

"Granger can I talk to you." He asked, ignoring the looks from Blaise and Daphne.

"Not really." She answered bemused.

"It's important, about the project."

"What project?"

"The _project." _He hoped she would understand, saying anything else would prove risky.

"Oh that one. I'll be right back." She looked at Blaise then followed Theo into the boy's dorm room, he was fairly sure Daphne was glaring at him.

Closing the door behind him he stood in front of it while Hermione took a seat on the closet bed, which happened to be Weasley's.

"What is this about Nott?" she asked as if she needed it spelt out for her.

"Just telling you to keep your mouth shut about that happened last year." He hissed.

"You think I _want _everyone to find out!" she screamed. "Trust me you aren't the worst thing I've done, but there are things no one should ever know. This being one of them." She pointed to the two of them, but Theo was still reeling from what she had said.

How could it have not been the worst things she'd ever done? What could have been worse than him? It obviously wasn't the virginity issue since that was already taken care of, then what? And when she said 'done', did she mean 'done' as in things wise, or 'done' as in people wise?

"Nott! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Something about secrets and doing things."

"That was ten minutes ago, you haven't been listening."

"Nope."

"It wasn't a question." She glared while reaching for the door handle. She must have really hated when the dumb duo never listened to her.

"Granger, word of warning. I think that Daph knows." He warned her and from the look in her face she seemed to be pondering any truth. She must have got it since she nodded and walked out, talking about the use of a Television.

Not that he needed to be told what it was about, he wasn't failing muggle studies, but he had to give her credit for the cover story she made up.

Blaise had joined Draco and Pansy who had moved over to the sofa.

"What were you talking about?" Draco asked when he sat down.

"Granger kept bugging me about the muggle studies project since Monday. I just thought if she explained what I was meant to do then I could start when things get awkward." He made it up, he had already done the project and it wasn't group work. But they didn't to muggle studies so hopefully it was safe.

"Her names not Granger you know." Blaise said.

"Yeah boys it's Hermione." Pansy commented while swinging her legs over the end of the sofa.

"Hermione Granger." Draco finished.

"Someone call?" Granger asked holding a glass of pumpkin juice in on hand and a book in the other. She seemed to be going to the girl's dorm room. Theo cursed her bravery, Daphne was in there.

"Just saying how you'll always be muggle-born Granger to us." Draco said, without turning around. An expression passed through her face but it was too quick to register.

"And you'll always be inbred ferret to us." She said walking away.

"I am not inbred." He said more to himself then the group. Draco was always scary when pissed and something told Theo he was a comment away from avadaing someone.

Theo turned his attention away from the huffing blonde, which was when he noticed Daphne talking to Weasley. Of all the people she was talking to the blood traitor. He himself may have joined the order but that didn't mean she could go fraternizing with Gryffindors. Theo would have liked it better if she was talking to Potter or even Granger/Zabini. Actually scratch that she should talk to Weasley instead of Granger. But what if she was talking to Weasley about what happened.

He would now have to talk about the incident with another girl. Great.

"Daphne we need to talk." He said walking up to her.

"No." She said, turning back to talk.

"Daphne, we _need _to talk." He emphasised.

"In a minute." She said and he waited ten seconds. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the boy's dorm room, then realising her loud voice, into the boys bathroom.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

"You know what happened." He said putting his arms on either side of her, preventing her escape.

"Of course I know what happened, how stupid do you think I am?"

"You're clever Daph but sometimes you jump to the worst of conclusions."

"So you're saying what I think happened, never happened. You never had your tongue down her throat?"

"I never said you were wrong this time." He smirked then groaned as she stamped on his toe with her heels.

"Your disgusting Theo. You were probably her first."

"Actually I wasn't and it's beside the point. Why are we even talking about her. Can we try and fix what happened between us. I love you Daph."

"Should have thought about that before you slept with her."

"Damn you Daphne. We weren't even dating then, you were still with that obnoxious Hufflepuff that was cheating on you. We were both drunk and I had found out that you were dating him. She just happened to be there, I think I just happened to be there for her too."

"So you didn't do it again."

"Nope."

"And you only did it as you were jealous and sad."

"I never said I was sad.

"I love too, Theo." She said and kissed him so suddenly he lost his bearings a little.

*******Ginny *******

Ginny noticed that Nott and Greengrass had been in the boy's dorm room for a _very _long time. She was eating sweets when the envelope fell onto the floor. The colour left her face as she bent to pick it up. Opening it up, she read the contents and ran into the living room waving the paper.

"Calm down Weasley, there's no need to wave your love letter." Malfoy sneered from his chess game. He seemed to be close to beating Parkinson.

"This isn't a love letter Ferret. It's the next task." She said smugly hoping it was rattle his cage but all he did was shrug. Drat.

"Ginny what does it say." Hermione asked while glaring at the blonde Slytherin, who in turn waved a wand. Perplexed Ginny turned and told them all to sit around the table where their seats where. In the middle of the coffee table was a small chest with A6 card neatly placed inside.

"Someone has to get Nott and Greengrass out of the bathroom." Ginny said.

"How do you know there in the bathroom." Parkinson asked, as everyone tried to drown out the argument between Hermione and Malfoy about the seating arrangements, they must have been seated together again.

Ginny held up the paper and read what it said. "Someone needs to remind Theodore and Daphne that this is a formal establishment and they need to get dressed and report to the gaming area instead of the bathroom."

"Formal establishment?" Harry asked the same time as Zabini said "Gaming area."

"I think whoever did this has become deluded. They have eight seventeen year old and two sixteen year olds. What did they think would happen?" Hermione said from her seat.

"What exactly?" Malfoy asked while playing with his wand.

"Give it back Malfoy." Hermione screamed.

"Come and get it then." As soon as he had finished Hermione jumped onto him and the two began rolling on the floor changing positions every so often. There was a series or jeers and cusses thrown around for fun.

What really enticed Ginny to keep watching wasn't the weirdness of the two enemy heads rolling around on the floor, but the fact that neither party was trying to get up. They were trying to best each other, wanted to know who would win in this mysterious secret they had, that no one had a clue about. It was only when Hermione smiled a little that pieces started to fall together. They were always trying to best each other, there grades in class always differed by a mark or two, sometimes they were the same. Hermione as always boasting or moaning about it in the common room, and a good friend Ginny was she listened to the brunette brain box.

"What the hell is happening!" Ron shouted and the two teens stopped, in the time it took them to register the position they were in, all I will say is that it was _very_ inappropriate, Malfoy stood up and put the wand in his back pocket, smirk on his face.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said awkwardly and Ginny knew that getting the other couple would be better than the fight between this couple, or the remains of the couple. Nott and Greengrass were probably finished and only talking. Right?

She tiptoed past Pansy and Harry, who were both watching with unabashed interest, which was much unlike Harry. Wouldn't he be going to help? Blaise was silently watching the sideline s with a smirk on his face. Merlin if Slytherins were this interested in each other lives why were they called self absorbed?

It was Luna that got up and walked towards her, offering her help in getting the couple. It was only when she knocked on the bathroom door that she realised it would have been safer outside. Staying next to Harry, Pansy had saved herself since Harry would never let an innocent be punished, which they couldn't be anyway. And if Ron tried to hurt Blaise then Hermione or Malfoy would probably hex him the moment they got out.

"Come in." Ginny heard from the other side and she turned the door knob to find it unlocked. Luna quickly put a hand over her eyes and Ginny was at first confused as to why. She then heard the shower running, something she couldn't before as much of her attention was focused on her brother's safety and lack of brothers tact.

Greengrass's and Nott's clothes were haphazardly thrown around the floor, which seemed clean underneath. Ginny was impressed the five boys had managed to keep it clean for a night. When she was home the bathroom would become dirty in a little under an hour. Hermione once felt the need to test her theory and cleaned the bathroom five times, each time timing the time it took to become the opposite. It came to an average of 57 minutes.

Ginny was brought out of the memory when Daphne's face came from behind the curtain. "Can we help you?"

"It's time for the next game. Um, get ready." Was the best command Ginny could come up with while blushing for her life. They were both in there, together. Thankfully the curtain was quite thick. Thank Merlin for small miracles.

"Alright. Two seconds." She smiled a little then let put a very girly giggle.

"Right then." Ginny started to walk out and remembered Luna was still unable to see, pulling her into the dorm room she moved the hands from her best friends eyes and pulled her into common room.

"Oi, Weaslette what are you doing with my girlfriend, can I..." Before Blaise could finish his sentence Luna threw a cushion at him.

"What to finish that sentence?" Luna asked looking scary armed with a pink cushion.

Blaise retaliated by throwing a cushion back which started the pillow fight/war.

Ginny counted on her fingers; one couple breaking up, one couple play fighting and one couple getting back together. She glanced at Harry but he didn't look back. In fact he seemed to be in deep conversation with Pansy Parkinson, Ginny tried not to be irked at that.

Soon enough Ron had finished, after being threatened by _both _Hermione and Malfoy. The two Slytherins had left the dorm room, causing everyone to look at them with smiles, smirks and glares. The couple seemed to be very satisfied.

"Now that everyone is here let's get this over with." Harry said and they all sat down, surprising the Slytherins never made any comment.

They were all sitting on the floor around the coffee table on beanbags, different to what Hermione had thought about sitting on the coach. Nott and Greengrass were sitting on the heads of the table, Nott on a black beanbag and Greengrass on a purple one. To the left of Nott was Ron on a red beanbag, then Pansy on a Yellow one, Malfoy on a grey and Hermione on a silver, then was Daphne. To Greengrass's left was Blaise who had a gold beanbag who was flaunting in it Hermione face, Luna was next on a pristine white beanbag, then it was herself on a blue. The group finished with Harry on a green one.

"I hate these seating arrangements." Nott complained glaring at both Harry and Ron. Hermione said nothing as she moved a little away from the table, then shot up like a lightning bolt before grabbing the butter knife from the middle of the table. Ginny didn't understand why she didn't accio one from the kitchen.

"You and Hermione are the only one with bad seats. Oh and Ron." Harry said.

"Why is it that when you sit next to someone from the opposite house you instantly assume that it's a bad seating arrangement? I'm sitting next to Luna." Blaise questioned only to hold his hands up in surrender as everyone gave him disbelieving looks.

The dreaded envelope fell onto of the box and Nott made a grab for it. "It says were going to play twenty questions although it's only then questions and you can't ask them yourself but pick from the already written ones in the box. You also don't answer yes or no but with an answer."

"So it's nothing like twenty questions." Hermione quipped.

Nott chose to ignore the comment and continued. "You all drink the vial of veritaserum, in front of you and then you can't lie. You will be given a choice of five cards, although you can't see what written. You pick one and then everyone answers. It starts from readers left so it's Weasley. Why is it from the left every time?"

As soon as everyone drank the vials, Ron opened the chest and the pile rose up. Five random cards moved from the pile in no order and fanned down in front of Ron so no one could see. Ron picked the second card from the right and the four discarded card went back into the pile in a random order.

"How many books have you read since the start of the year?" he said and the card flew just outside the chest.

"What a crap question." Pansy said.

"What sort of books? Studies or personal? If personal then do you mean short stories or long? Wizarding books or Muggle?" Hermione questioned.

"All of them?" Ron answered although it sounded more like a question too. Hermione seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"Woah Granger, he asked for book numbers not you pathetic life's story." Malfoy sneered only to move a little closer to Pansy. Hermione looked triumphant.

"I read two." Pansy said pushing Malfoy a little too hard, causing him to fall onto Hermione.

"I read fifty two." Malfoy said from the floor.

"Ninety." Hermione said getting up.

"How do you know how many you've read?" Daphne asked only to shake her head. "twenty."

"Twenty three. I think there was something mixed with the veritaserum." Blaise guessed.

"That would be impossible. The veritaserum wouldn't have the desired effects then." Malfoy explained.

"Maybe it prolonged exposure to smart people."

"You including yourself in that? You aren't that smart"

"Of course I am. I was called the third smartest person before."

"I was in shock." Malfoy said finally sitting up straight.

"I read ten." Luna said putting some crisps into her mouth.

Ginny started to go through the books she'd read but unwanted images of the war kept coming up. Then there was a clear voice that told her a single number.

"Eleven." She said, surprised with herself.

"Twenty." Harry said. Ginny was surprised, she didn't think he had the time. Then she remembered it was over the course of 267 days.

"Thirty five." Nott said.

"Why do you Slytherin read so much more than us." Harry asked.

"We don't waste our time proving our bravery on stupid missions and deadly quests." Pansy answered.

"Ron?"

"Do comics count as books?" he asked.

"No." Daphne said.

"Um, half a book." Ron said and everyone gave his sceptical looks.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"I normally watch the films or read the comics."

"My turn." Pansy said and picked a card. "Name one thing you hate about Draco Malfoy."

"What why me?" Malfoy shouted.

"Just answer the question Malfoy." Harry smiled.

"I hate that he's so good looking. Nah I'm joking"

"I hate how he's possessive." Hermione said, "With stuff. In the head common room." She added quickly. Ginny took her word for it. No one apart from teachers, heads and deputy heads were allowed in the head dorms.

"I hate the fact he gets away with anything." Daphne said.

"Does it have to be only one thing? Alright fine. I hate that he treats girls like shit."

"Hey those girls know what they're letting themselves in for." Draco defended against Blaise allegation.

"I hate that never meets new people, from other houses." Luna said with a vacant expression.

"I hate he went down Crabbe's pants." Ginny remembered.

"Okay new rule. We never bring up anything to do with transfiguration in this room. Actually make that ever." Malfoy said.

"I hate the fact he was born." Harry said smiling.

"I hate how he's go egotistical." Nott said simply.

"That's a great one. Can I change mine?" Luna asked to which Pansy shook her head.

"I hate how he's Snape silver boy. Is saying Golden boy offensive to you snakes?" Ron asked only to be hit on head by Pansy.

"I hate that when he's depressed about something, he will mope forever. Making everyone sad too or he'll hex them." Pansy said, giving the longest.

"I think Harry's was the best." Hermione said sweetly. Ginny got an idea that the brunette was up to something.

Malfoy took a card from his choice before anyone could say anything. "Who did you turn into the first time you used Polyjuice Potion?"

Hermione seemed to mumble something with caused Harry and Ron to smile. "A cat human hybrid." She said louder.

Daphne waited for the laughter to dull down before speaking but that only caused them to crack up again. "Professor Flitwick."

"I've never used Polyjuice." Blaise boasted.

"I turned into a Zoo keeper." Luna said, but didn't expand.

"Um... I might have turned into Tonks." Ginny admitted. Tonks had this weird idea that she wanted to meet another person like her and thought the best way was to use the potion.

"I turned into Goyle." Harry said with a smile.

"What, when?" Malfoy asked.

"Do you really think Goyle can read? I mean seriously."

"Second year. I guess that means Weaselbee was Crabbe." Malfoy figured.

"Yes. I was Crabbe."

"Why do you say it like that? All formal and shit." Blaise asked.

"You have you." Ron answered.

"So you were Crabbe and you were Goyle." Malfoy asked pointing at them respectively.

"Hold up. Potter did you ever take my present?" Daphne asked.

"Whaat?"

"Second year I got a present from a third year, I put it on the table and when I came back it was gone. Draco said Goyle took it. I asked him he said no. So it had to be you."

"I never took it. Malfoy did." Harry confessed.

Daphne sent a glare to Malfoy who seemed unresponsive. "There's no need to get violent." He randomly said, and Ginny caught the Hermione rolling her eyes.

Hermione picked up her card and put it down straight away. She picked it up again then instantly put it down again. She then tried to tear it up, but it didn't work by the looks of it.

"Pass it here." Daphne said and picked up a whistle when she read it. She looked at Nott and shrugged then at everyone else with a smile. "Name the last person you kissed on the lips and where."

"Why's that so bad?" Luna asked.

"It means we find out who Hermione here slept with." Blaise said cracking his knuckles.

Luna put her hand on Blaise's and pushed his fists down. "But kissing doesn't mean it will always lead to _that_. The last time could have been a dare you all we know."

"But there's a high chance."

"Let's just hear okay." Luna said pointing at the wall.

"Well I kissed Theo last. In the boy's bathroom." Daphne said.

"I kissed Luna in the corridor outside." Blaise said.

"Um..."

"I can't take that long. Blaise just said it." Pansy said.

"Oh I did kiss Blaise last but I was just wondering if I have to say it if it's already said." Luna asked. Hermione looked down at the card Daphne had passed to her and nodded. "Alright then. It was Blaise outside the ROR."

"Dean Thomas in the Three Broomsticks." Ginny said, although she wished Harry wasn't there when she had.

Harry fidgeted a little, "Cho Chang, Room of Requirement."

"Daphne in the bathroom." Nott said drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Lavender Brown, potions classroom." Ron said.

Pansy took a long time before she said a name. "Terry Boot, School library." Pansy started to grab crisps. "Word of warning. Don't kiss him, he isn't good."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said and Pansy sent him a smile. Not a smirk a genuinely nice smile, dimples and all.

Malfoy started to count on his fingers. "Hannah Abbott. Staircase."

"Just before you came here?" Ron asked, uncharacteristically.

"Yeah, what of it Weasley?"

"Didn't know she was like that."

"I have my ways, everyone likes me. It's the way of the world." There was a second silence after he said that, then everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on Granger." Nott said, before laughing some more.

Hermione mumbled something; she seemed to be going a lot of that. When Pansy told her to speak up she mumbled again but Malfoy seemed to have caught it.

"Time to talk." He said and grabbed her hand pulling Hermione up from the beanbag and into the kitchen. 'This was new' Ginny thought as the two heads argued by the fridge. Hermione didn't even seem to put up much of a fight as she was being led away; it was almost as if Malfoy had the _right _to question her answer.

**Finished. **

**Check out part two next **

**=) **


	5. Twenty Questions, Part Two

**Chapter Five: Twenty Questions, part two**

*******Ginny*******

No one talked at the table as all eyes were focused on two people who were shouting some phrases. Ginny looked around to see both Daphne and Nott both smirking while Pansy, Ron and Harry were watching dumbfounded. Blaise seemed to be seething in his seat and Ginny assumed that because Luna was holding him, he didn't march his way over there.

Ginny was forced to look back at the duo when Malfoy shouted, "THE SAME NIGHT!" and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Ginny couldn't see Hermione's reaction as the fridge was blocking her way. They talked quietly for a few minutes and then Hermione pushed past him and came over to the table picked up a wand, looked at them and then walked to the girls dorm room.

"Granger, we aren't finished." Malfoy said and walked to the room to, only the door closed in his face.

"Yes we are. Let it be." Hermione muffled voice came through the door.

"I'll talk out here if that's what it takes. They'll all hear." Malfoy leaned against the door frame only to have the door open and be pulled in by his collar.

"I'm going to go check." Harry said.

"I'm coming too." Blaise said and Harry nodded. Unfortunately for them, they weren't allowed out of their seats. "How can get up but not us?" Blaise was obviously angry.

"I don't know." Daphne said

"I think it's a good idea you can't get up. Hermione's already sad, didn't you see her face. She was crying. I don't think I've ever seen her cry like that." Ginny said.

"Do we carry on playing?" Nott asked looking at his fingers. "I mean if were allowed."

Before anyone could answer there was a crash from the girl's dorm room, like a lamp falling over. A small envelope fell in front of them and Ginny read it out. "Carry on playing. Hermione and Draco will answer the questions when they come outside. I guess it's your go Greengrass."

"Right." Daphne said casting a looking behind her to see the girl's dorm door. "Who's your favourite professor in Hogwarts and why? Past or present."

"Why do we get such boring questions?" Pansy complained.

"When they're good we get that." Ginny said pointing at the door.

"Good point."

"Blaise you start." Daphne said.

"I liked Professor Quirrell. We could do nothing in that class and still pass." Blaise answered, Ginny had heard about him from Harry and Ron.

"You do know he had Voldemort on the back of his head." Ron questioned and the look on Blaise's face was priceless.

"Can I change mine?"

"No." Nott said.

"I just realised, weren't the Weasley twins throwing snowballs at the back of Quirells head in first year. Doesn't that mean they were throwing snowballs at Voldemort himself." Pansy asked and the group again started to laugh.

"I have to say Weasleys, your brother are the best this school has ever had." Blaise said, and no one from Gryffindor brought up the marauders.

"I liked Professor Sinistra. She always let me stay there and use the telescope." Luna said.

"I liked Professor Lupin. He was the only teacher that actually taught something." Ginny said.

"Mad Eye Moody taught us." Pansy said.

"But he put Harry in that tournament and helped bring Voldemort back. And it was Crouch junior using Polyjuice." Ginny defended

"Still he did teach us." Pansy said sinking into the beanbag a little.

"I like Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

"That's a no brainer. I like Madame Hooch." Nott said and the whole table broke into cheers expect Daphne and Pansy who never played or announced the games.

Before Ron could talk Hermione voice rang out, "Did you spell the door?" after that no sounds were heard from the dorm room.

"I like Hagrid." Ron said after Blaise stopped trying to get up.

"He's a bit..." Nott started but stopped.

"Naive." Harry finished, Nott just nodded in response.

"I like Trelawney." Pansy said.

"I like Professor Lockhart. He was cute." Daphne said and instantly cards fanned out in front of Blaise.

"It's like they aren't even here." He said before picking the first card. "If you were going on a trip with Neville Longbottom, what is the most important thing you would take and why?"

"A Thestral, so we can leave quickly" Luna said.

"Really? They're kind of freaky looking." Nott said.

"I'd take money, so we could get rooms." Ginny answered.

"Room?" Pansy asked smiling.

"Rooms." She repeated emphasising the 's'.

"I'd take my wand. Fight anything that comes" Harry said.

"I take a lot of plants. That should distract him when he tries to talk to me." Nott said.

"I like Neville; I'd talk lots and lots of food. At least we'd never be hungry" Ron said.

"At least he's humble." Ginny laughed.

"I'd take potions so we can have some fun while we're stuck together. I assume we aren't there of our own free will." Pansy said.

"I'd take books on Herbology, we can talk about the stuff it says. Maybe start an argument." Daphne said.

"I'd take clothes. That's the most important thing for me to take." Blaise said as if the answer was obvious.

"What is the first thought that come to your head when I say this word." Luna said then stared at the paper for second. "Oh I get it. I'm going to say a different word to all of you and you have to answer."

"No one talk when she asks." Ginny said and they all agreed.

**(The questions will be Luna and the answer will be everyone in order. I'll put a question mark at the end so you know that it's Luna. Sorry for this but it's the easiest way to read and write). **

"Dean Thomas?"

"Tall."

"Cho Chang?"

"Heartbreaker."

"Garbage?"

"What elves eat."

"Veela?"

"Hot."

"Dumbledore?"

"Old coot that need to retire."

"Fighting?"

"Turn on."

"Living?"

"Death."

"Who asks Luna?" Daphne asked.

"Me." Ginny said taking the card and reading the word. "Heaven."

"Hell."

As soon as she talked everyone burst out talking.

"Turn on, eh?"

"What do you mean retire?"

"Elves don't eat garbage. They shouldn't."

"You should like Hermione, with the S.P.E.W."

"Why are you so pessimistic talking about death?"

"None of us are going to heaven."

"What have you got against Neville?"

"Did she dump you?"

"Hermione isn't that bad."

"Physical or verbal, I'm good at both."

"He's ancient."

"Trelawney should retire."

"Of course you Slytherins aren't going to heaven. We might make it."

"Cho's going to hell."

"She isn't that bad."

"Don't defend her."

"You're right he shouldn't retire. Hagrid should be sacked."

"Hell will be a blast without you sucky Gryffindors."

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?" Hermione voice came from the door; she seemed stressed and a little happy. How could anyone by happy stuck in a room with Malfoy? Why was she in the room with Malfoy anyway? Willingly?

"All you lot calm down and play." She said before going back inside and slamming the door.

"You think she done the games?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald she did the games that keep telling her secrets." Ginny said sarcastically. "Let's finish quickly. If you could go back in time to when your parents were in Hogwarts what would you give or tell them."

"I'd tell them to hurry up and get together. Life's too short for hatred." Harry said.

"I'd give them a sweet." Nott said, and then quickly added. "I can say what I want."

"I'd give them a holiday; they could a relaxing break before having seven kids." Ron laughed.

"I'd tell them to not go along with things they don't believe in." Pansy said. No one asked her to expand.

"I tell them to only have one kid, and call her Daphne. They should have no more after that." Daphne smiled.

"So you hate you sister." Ginny asked.

"Got that right. She thinks she all that, and that she can get what she want. She's a little daddy's girl."

"I ask my dad to explain what he did." Blaise said causing everyone to remember what they had learnt before fun time. Funny it seemed like a long time ago now.

"I would talk to my mum and give her my radish earrings." Luna said.

"I would just wish them luck. Merlin knows they'd need it." Ginny said and the card appeared in front of Harry.

"Say one thing you wish you could change about yourself." He said then put the card down shrugging.

"I'd change the fact that I hang around with you losers." Nott said, leaving Ginny confused. Did he mean all of them or just the people in his house? For the sake of the weekend she chose to expect the previous.

"I'd change that I have to live up to expectations." Ron said and Ginny understood a little where he came from. All her brothers are really cool and great role models.

"I'd change my reputation. I'm not really a slut." Pansy said.

"I'd change my temper." Daphne answered.

"I can't think of anything to change, I like my life." Blaise said.

"Really, even with the lying father." Ron asked.

"Oh I know. I'd change the perception that since I'm Draco's best friend I'd be a Voldemort loving death eater."

"I'd change my hair colour. People think I'm being stupid since I'm blonde." Luna said.

"You shouldn't change your hair colour for that. Prove those people wrong." Pansy said.

"Who said it anyway? I'm pretty sure we can get people to teach them a lesson." Ginny said. she didn't know why she said 'we' but it sounded right.

"Weasley's right. People shouldn't stereotype. I mean we all defied ours." Nott said.

"What do you mean?" Daphne said.

"Well we Slytherins betrayed Voldemort, everyone thought we loved him. The smart Muggle-born became the smart half-blood. Everyone thought Weaselette was going to be a boy. Another weasley boy. Everyone thinks that Ravenclaw just has brains but Luna had fought more death eater then us and at a younger age."

"That's because we were normally fighting with them." Pansy interjetted.

"Not the point. Everyone thought that Potter was going to die, he lived. Thought he was a lying boy that wanted attention, that got proved wrong every year. Anyway you get the picture." It took a few minutes for Nott words to sink in and then everyone looked at each other.

"We're not all that different you know." Blaise said.

"You think if we were all in the same house we'd be friends?" Ginny asked and they started to laugh. "Didn't think so." Ginny answered in between trying to catch her breath. "I'd change the fact that mum is very over-protective."

"You can't blame her." Daphne said. "There was a war."

"One that I was at the heart of. I can look after myself."

"I'd change the scar. It's so annoying having everyone go 'You're Harry Potter'."

"I thought you loved being attention seeking."

"Watch it Nott." Harry warned.

"Hey Harry you remember Hermione the first time we met." Ron asked.

"Oh, I remember. She said, what was it? That's it. 'Holy Cricket. You're Harry potter.'" Harry imitated.

"Why do we laugh so much?" Blaise asked.

"No idea. Maybe the food's poisoned." Ginny said taking a handful of the nearest sweet.

"You're implying we could die from laughing." Harry said, Ginny only shrugged.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Luna asked, looking at the girl's dorm. Malfoy and Hermione still hadn't left.

"Let's finish." Nott commanded and read the last question. "What is the one place you feel most safe?"

"The Burrow." Ron said. Ginny thought it was since the order was there mostly.

"I've always liked the muggle world. It was a good escape when thing got too much. If someone saw you all you had to say was you were relaxing and waved your wand. The death eaters would leave." Pansy said.

"I guess the forbidden forest." Daphne said. "The centaurs sometimes help. If it was destined, but they normally leave you alone."

"I always liked the Zabini manor. People don't really come there, good or bad." Blaise said.

"I liked Hogwarts." Luna said but didn't expand.

"I felt safe in the chamber of secrets. Is that too weird to say out loud." Ginny said.

"Weren't you dying in there?" Ron asked.

"I know but the time apart from then I was nice. No one can actually get down there, apart from Voldermort and Harry, and even then you're fine. They'd be too busy fighting each other to remember you're there."

"I'd remember to get you out. Don't worry Ginny." Harry said and Ginny felt herself alight inside, of course you can never do it in public.

"Hogwarts was always the safest place for me. That and Grimmauld Place." Harry explained.

"For the sake of the game you can have Grimmauld Place." Pansy said.

"Whatever." Harry said.

"I'd say wherever I wasn't about to be killed/mimed/tortured or anything else gruesome." Nott answered.

"I guess that, um, makes sense." Blaise muttered uneasily.

They sat talking for a few minutes, finding the beanbags too comfortable to get up from, which was ironic since they normally just jumped out of the seats before. It was only whne Harry said they should Hermione and Malfoy that Daphne and Luna went.

The four walked out and took their respective seats.

"We have to ask you the questions you missed." Harry said and they nodded.

"Do the kissing one last." Malfoy ordered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'm still head boy and can deduct house point if need be. And before you ask even from my own house. Understood." He said. It had to be serious if he was willing to let Slytherin lose the house cup, not that they ever won it.

"Reverse order then." Nott said. "What is the one place you feel most safe?"

"Where ever my mother is."

"Little momma boys, Malfoy."

"Shut up male Weasley. I just meant I'd feel safe knowing she was safe."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I liked Hogwarts. All those book, teachers and students. They're bound to keep each other safe." Hermione explained, acting like normal Hermione.

"Books can't protect themselves." Blaise said.

"You obviously don't remember the books from COMC, third year."

"Say one thing you wish you could change about yourself." Harry asked.

"The fear of height." Hermione instantly said only to put a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that." She mumbled into her hand.

"I don't think I need to change anything. Have you seen me? I'm prefect." Malfoy admitted.

"You could always give yourself a smaller ego." Ron said.

Malfoy looked like he was going to rip Ron to shreds through words but he stopped suddenly and said this instead. "Fine if it helps you sleep at night."

"If you could go back in time to when your parents were in Hogwarts what would you give or tell them?" Ginny asked.

"To get of their high horse, have me then send my father to Azkaban." Malfoy said.

"My parents never went to Hogwarts." Hermione said then stopped. "Sorry, I'm used to lying in front of you. I'd tell my so called biological father to tell me sooner."

No one pointed out that was what Blaise said.

"I'm going to ask you a word or phrase and you have to answer with the first thing that comes to your head, it's one each." Luna explained and the head nodded. "Hermione, Firewhiskey."

"Never drink it." She answered.

"Really? You had it before." Ron asked.

"Never drink it again. Happy Ronald?" She snapped and Ron had an expression of 'what did I do?"

"Draco, love."

"Unpredictable."

"That'd the first word that comes to your head." Nott asked.

"Excuse me but do you all have to question everything I say. Sometime I say thing that don't have double meaning. By that I mean one comment a day, maximum."

"Sorry." Blaise said. "Don't throw a cow."

"Have. Don't have a cow." Hermione corrected.

"Why would I want a cow?" Blaise asked, looking thoroughly confused. ""If you were going on a trip with Neville Longbottom, what is the most important thing you would take and why?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'd take my clothes." Malfoy said. "It's so obvious."

"That's what I said." Blaise seconded.

Hermione rolled her eyes before answering. "I'd take a map of where were going. That was we don't get lost. I presume we were told beforehand." Blaise only shrugged.

"Who's your favourite professor in Hogwarts and why? Past or present." Daphne asked, making it the last before the dreaded question.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"Professor Snape." Malfoy said.

"Is it weird that they picked their heads of house and they're the schools head girl and boy?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Not really." She whispered back, feeling the need to not be caught which was ironic since here were more sinners then saints anyway.

"It's better than Quirrell." Daphne said offhandedly.

"Quirrell, with the head and snowballs." Hermione laughed.

"I don't get it." Malfoy complained.

"Tell you later." Blaise said and Malfoy seemed satisfied.

"Before I tell you the answer I'd like to explain." Hermione started. "I was in a very fragile state, I had found out about the family thing and I was not in the right frame of mind. I had realised what It meant to be Blaise's sister and let's say it wasn't pretty. There was a lot of fire-whiskey involved."

"It's not that bad to be my sister is it." Blaise complained

Malfoy looked between the two siblings before sinking in his seat, very unlike his pureblood rules.

"Didn't you find out about the family thing mid summer holidays?" Daphne asked.

"Fragile state of mind." Hermione said.

"So who was it?" Ron asked.

"Do I have to?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Nott said and stared at her brother opposite her.

"Theo in the abandoned corridor on the eighth floor." She admitted.

No one said anything for a few minutes; the first question was not on Ginny expected.

"We have a Eighth floor? Maybe that's where the Nargles are hiding." Luna said in a light-hearted voice.

Ginny thought it brought the calm before the storm.

**Finished**

**I know it was long that's why I divided it into two chapters. **


	6. Monopoly

**I know it has been a REALLY LONG time, please don't hate me!**

I had severe writers block, even though I knew what was meant to happen. Everything time I opened Word to type, nothing comes out. So I started another story, which did nothing to help.  


**But I re-read this one again and it just clicked, but then I got stuck in the middle. Again. **

**So there will be this chapter, then another then the epilogue: More information at the end of the chapter. **

**Oh and the person who made the whole game idea thing will also be revealed soon. **

**I know everyone has a different way to play monopoly, so this is just the way I do. **

**I thought a nice easy game this time, the past ones have been a little intense. But then when is monopoly ever relaxing ;)**

**Chapter 6: Monopoly**

**Pansy's POV**

The silence that followed was deafening. Actually it was so silent Pansy was afraid _she_ had gone deaf. It felt good to see the typical well composed Granger embarrassed as she slid further into the bean bag, she looked human. Male-Weasley looked between Theo, Draco and Hermione a few times whistled a long whistle then walked over to the kitchen.

'Typical Weasley, thinking with his stomach instead of his head.' She thought. She didn't bring up his heart, it was obviously trampled enough that it was now virtually non-existent.

Theo and Daphne seemed unaffected by the news, once the game was finished they'd smiled at each other and walked into the boy's temporary dorm. Probably to do the nasty.

"Hey Potter," Blaise called from his spot, Harry looked up while Weasley have Hermione a butterbeer. It would have been a nice gesture if it wasn't totally inappropriate at the moment. Hermione took the bottle but didn't open it. She'd probably had so much to drink anyway she didn't need another. "I'm thinking, once we leave this stupid room, we hex Nott worse than Voldemort. I'm thinking everything save the unforgivables."

"Maybe we should wait until after graduation." Harry replied, not once taking his eyes of Hermione.

"But that's next week." Blaise whined.

"Stop being such a baby Zabini." She-Weasley said only to have a Zabini glare headed her way.

"Baby. Me being a baby. Shut up about things that don't concern you. Maybe if you were a boy, like your parents wanted you to be, you wouldn't be getting on your oestrogen filled high horse."

"Don't start on Ginny because you found out you're a lousy brother." Harry retorted defending his friend. Her and Harry had been getting along very well the last day and he had told her about his little crush on the red headed Weasley. Well, she had already worked it out by the glances the two had been sending each other and when she confronted her newfound friend she had left him little choice, all he could do what agree.

Two days ago she wouldn't have been seen dead talking to the infamous Harry Potter but for some reason now it didn't grate on her nerves as much. Maybe because she saw that he was a little less high and mighty as he was made out to be, maybe it was that he was the only source of sanity for the past day. Him and she-Weasley. But Pansy would never talk to her.

Theo was being all secretive and the two of them didn't have the best friendship before the weekend anyway. Blaise and Draco were either working on solidifying their bromance (she learnt what that meant from Hermione) or drinking their woes away. Daphne was being a pretentious stick-up-her-arse idiot. Hermione was trying to not cause more problems and stuck to her room, her face in a book. There was no way Lovegood would be a source of sanity and she would rather walk on hot coals after kissing her house elf then talk to a Weasley. So that only left Harry freaking Potter. Not the best solution but then he came and talked to her and she decided she wasn't going to let house rivalry get in the way of a place where there weren't even anyone watching.

"Lousy brother. Do you even have siblings Potter? No because your parents were offed before they had the chance to reproduce again. Thank Merlin there aren't two of you." Blaise shouted, his words crossing a line.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted as she stood up so she was nearly the same height as her brother. The moment Blaise turned around Hermione's fist found his nose. Draco made a wincing sound then reclined to watch the show.

"What in Merlin's name!" Blaise shouted as he cradled his nose. Lovegood calmly looked up then shook her head and returned to checking to the cards that hadn't been picked from the game.

"How dare you talk to Harry like that?!"

"ME! _You're_ lecturing me. You're very quick to defend Potter here, been sleeping with him too?"

"Too far, Blaise." Draco spoke, for the first time.

"If you were smarter you'd remember a little home truth that came out last night. Hermione hasn't slept with a Gryfindork." Pansy retorted, although it was fun to watch Blaise erupt like a volcano.

"I don't think you're helping." Harry told her which made her want to stick her tongue out.

"You know what sit." Hermione commanded pushing her older brother into his bean bag. When he tried to get up again she pushed him back down not too lightly and kindly asked Harry and Weasley to hold him down. The latter was a bit slow in carrying out the order but he did and Blaise was soon frowning as he was tied to the bean bag. "You might be my brother but what I do isn't something you have much opinion in, understand. You didn't seem very angry when you found out last night but the moment you find out I slept with your friend its World War Three and the Third Wizarding war in one."

"Well then don't go around with my friends. A Ravenclaw, alright. Hufflepuff, that's the only thing worse than Slytherins. And don't even get my started on Gryffindors."

Weasley looked liked he wanted to say something but luckily kept his mouth shut.

"What's so wrong with Slytherins then, wise old coot?"

"Most Slytherins will say a few nice words, get you into bed then leave before dawn breaks. I'm guessing that's what happened. Although if you were as drunk as you say you were it probably wouldn't be many words. I thought you were smarter than that Hermione."

Hermione looked like she was about to punch him again but then Draco whispered something in her ear which made her slam her fist half heartedly into the beanbag. She then took one last look at her brother, grabbed the butterbeer and her wand from the table then stormed into the girl's dorm.

It was safe to say Pansy wasn't planning on going there soon and by the look on Luna and she-Weasley's face neither were they.

The shouting and door slam brought Daphne and Theo out of their make-out session very confused. "Am I right in assuming that explanations did not go well?" Theo asked as he walked over.

"There weren't any explanations. Blaise offended Potter's heritage, Hermione punched another Slytherin then stormed away."

"And while that happened you all sat around like idiots." Daphne summarised.

"Someone better tell me what's going on." Blaise threatened.

Harry shot an annoyed look his way then took a much better tone, "Yes, can someone please explain what in Merlin's name is happening. I'm so confused."

"You ain't the only one mate." Weasley agreed. Typical behaviour for Gryffindors.

"I don't know much. Basically I was drunk from watching Daphne suck face with whatshisface and somehow ended up on the eighth floor. Granger arrives crying, drunk and sending birds flying without a target. I must admit they were well done for someone who looked like they wanted to hurl over. Then one thing led to another and before we knew it we could hear Filch walking the corridors. I don't actually remember what happened between finding her and hearing Filch. Don't think Granger can either." Theo explained.

"Must not have been very good if she can't remember it." Draco taunted.

"Please, I'm unforgettable." Theo laughed trying to reach to Daphne only to have her move away.

"You said that you weren't her first." Daphne said from the other side of the table to Theo.

Pansy tuned out the rest of the conversation as she fit the pieces together. Hermione was a half blood which was why the question about who had kissed a muggle-born meant Theo didn't drink, but then she'd seen Draco staring a little more than normal at the shot of firewhiskey. But in the question about sleeping with Gryffindors he wasn't even fazed when he picked up the shot. No one ever knew what happened in the Head Dorms. Him and Hermione lived separate from everyone else and while she and the other deputy heads were allowed in they didn't live there. Then when Truth and Dare started Draco was the first to even think about the possibility of Hermione and Blaise being related. He'd have to have been close to both of them to pick up on the similarities, he'd grown up with Blaise but how did he know Hermione that well? Let's not forget the awkward fight/tumble they had over Hermione's wand, which Draco somehow had in his possession. Then the both of them left the game half way to 'talk' whatever that meant. When they left Draco was acting oddly semi-protective. Like he knew Hermione wouldn't need any help to deal with everyone but if she did he was there to assist. And he depressed for the last few months as if someone had told him he'd lost his inheritance. It was almost as if... no way... it was a long shot but... it was almost too good to be true.

"You! It was you! Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" She shouted which caused all colour to drain from Draco's face as Harry glared at him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Weasley shouted reaching for the older boy. Draco quickly lost the smirk, jumped over the beanbag he had been sitting on and ran over to the living area. Weasley jumped over the table and quickly followed, wand in hand.

"Can't use offensive spells here." Draco said trying to sound like he was in control, he wasn't.

"I don't need spells to beat the daylights out of you." Weasley shouted back as the two faced each other from opposing sides of the table. "I dealt with Nott, I don't particularly care for him but if you think you're leaving here unscathed."

"Come off it Weasley, you couldn't even cast decent spells when you were allowed too." That sounded more like Draco.

Pansy watched with unhidden delight as the two boys tried to best each other. While Weasley was good with his fists, Draco was lighter on his feet, had a much quicker tongue and she just liked him better. If they were in the courtyard where spells were allowed it would be much fairer. Draco was brought up too not use brute force, it was uncivilised. Obviously Weasley did not have the same upbringing.

"Go Ron, beat that Slytherin." She-Weasley cheered which only made Pansy angrier.

"Shut it Weaslette. Unless you want to see my fist." While Mr Malfoy had taught Draco to not use his fists, her own mother had told her to use whatever was in her arsenal. Since Weaslette could not be swayed sexually it would have to be a fight.

"Try it Parkinson, you look as if you'd fall over the first punch I throw."

"We'll see. I've been brought up with Draco, Blaise and Theo. I l know how to fight for what I want."

"I've been brought up with seven brothers; I can fight a lot better than you."

"I forgot about that. You probably had to fight over who got the last piece of bread-" She never got to finish her sentence as Weaslette had pushed her against the floor. "Why you little," she started only to get her hair pulled. She scratched back not to be outdone.

"All this fighting," Daphne started although Pansy could barely hear them above the sound of Weaslette, Weasley and Draco all trying to land blow.

"That sounds fabulous." Theo agreed to whatever she had said, "I'll get the firewhiskey."

'Why were she and Weaslette fighting?' She wondered after she had gained the upper hand. 'Oh well' at this point it was more about winning than the argument that started it off.

**Luna's POV**

Luna watched as Draco and Ron faced off and Ginny and Pansy did the same. Daphne and Theo had retreated back to the boys dorm room to play 'Shot and Strip' whatever that was. She hadn't missed the look Blaise sent her but chose to ignore it in favour of the flying gringles by the front door. They were normally solitary creatures of one or two if they had a mate. Outside the gate was a colony which only happened when a new monarch was being chosen.

It was a magical moment that only happened once every a hundred years. But still she cared more about her friends then the unique moment.

"Should we not do something?" She asked the other two people seated at the table. Blaise had calmed down considerably since his outburst and Harry was just watched the two girls fight now against the wall with interest.

"Oh of course." Harry answered looking back at her with a blush on his cheeks. He looked so sweet and cute.

"I think we should let them carry on, they'll tire eventually." Blaise opposed.

"Or they'll need medical help which we can't get in here. Do you know first aid for wizards?"

"I see your point but I don't want to get in the middle of any of it."

"Stop being a lazy bum."

"Just as I got comfy." Blaise muttered before standing up, the rope feel off. Seeing her's and Harry's confused expressions he answered, "You didn't tie it very well and it was a bean bag. Did you think it would hold someone well?"

"So you could have freed yourself before?"

"Of course Potter, but why go to the trouble." Luna gave a small smile before saying she'd break up Ginny and Pansy.

"No that's okay you can wait here. I'll do it." Potter offered.

"And you're doing that for...?" Blaise asked causing Harry to blush. "Come with me and hold Weasley back."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something else but then sighed and went towards Ron.

Why was Harry blushing so much?

"Petrifius Totalus." She cast and the two girls froze, "When I let go, please don't go after each other." Since neither girl gave any indication that they opposed what she said she let them go. Ginny and Pansy glared at each other then walked over to the sofas, Pansy went the long way for some odd reason.

Ron and Draco were glaring at each other from the sofas they were sitting on. Harry was sitting next to Ron on one three seater while Draco and Pansy were on the three seater opposite them. Ginny sat on the one seater Luna had sat on during the first night while Blaise was on the two seater Hermione and Draco were sitting on. When she sat down next to him, he lightly pulled her onto his lap.

"Thank you." He whispered focusing entirely on her and not the four people that were sending death glares at each other. He gave her a light kiss but pulled back before she could respond.

"I'm always here for you." She said leaning into him but turned slightly to keep an eye on the five.

"I know."

"Oh look, the apes are now civilised." Hermione muttered as she walked over to sit next to Ginny.

"If you were here ten seconds ago you would not be so pleased." Harry noted.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Ron and Draco replied at once which made them glare at each other again.

"Do we have another dreadful game to play? Is that why you're sitting like this? Where's Greengrass and Nott?"

"Of course you'd care where he is." Pansy snarkingly said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He told us about your little tryst."

"And you guys decided to take your anger out at each other." Luna looked at the four. Draco had a bruise started on his arm, his hair was not in its normal neat state and he had a bust lip. Ron clothes were rumpled, he had a black eye, one of his shoes were missing and his ear looked like it was about to start bleeding. Pansy and Ginny got of lighter most of their injuries were shallow and were already started to heal.

"That's the result of finding out you slept with my best mate. Care to explain, _sister_?" Blaise said and Luna placed a hand on his chest to calm him down. He smiled down at her and she knew he wasn't getting angry again.

"Merlin's balls." She crushed.

"I don't think its Merlin's balls that are the problem." Pansy laughed.

"Not the best time." Harry said.

"You're always crushing my dreams."

"Dream about Merlin's balls often?" Harry asked which sent Ginny into a coughing fit. Hermione slapped her back a few times to help her calm down.

"Your right Hermione there is a new game. It's a forfeit for leaving the twenty questions early." Pansy said which confused Luna. Had there been another envelope even she wasn't looking? "It says you have to answer a question truthfully."

"Where the cards?" Hermione asked the same time Draco said, "What _are_ you talking about."

"The card, Draco." Pansy sighed.

"There was no card."

"Yes there was." She stressed.

"Was there a card? I don't remember it." Luna said.

"Remember the card that fell Luna." Blaise answered which left her more confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"There was no card Hermione. Pansy and Blaise just want to get an answer." Harry explained which made Luna feel better.

"We should get an answer." Blaise retorted.

"Shut up Zabini." Ron scoffed.

Before Blaise could answer an envelope fell into the middle of the table. Both Harry and Ginny reached for it at the same time which made their hands touch in the middle. They both blushed and quickly took back their hands. For a non-seeker Ginny was awfully quick.

"Go on." Harry said but Ginny shook her head.

"No you go, I've already read one."

"No I don't mind, you got their first."

"I insist."

"No I insist."

"Just read the paper Harry."

Harry picked up the silver envelope but instead of reading it he held it out to Ginny, "Take it." He said as Ron sighed.

"You take it; look it's already in your hand."

Harry took Ginny's other hand with his spare on and pushed the envelope into it, "No you're holding it."

"Someone kill me now." Draco muttered.

"We could read it together." Ginny ventured.

"I'll do the next one. You take this one."

"For the love of..." Pansy sighed heavily then grabbed the envelope from both of their hands, "Why the two of you are fighting over this thing is stupid. It's a piece of paper." She opened up the envelope, "See paper made from a tree. The way the two of you are acting you'd think it was a marriage certificate." Then in a louder voice she shouted; "Hey Daphne, Theo. Put some pants on. The next death wish is here."

"I really hope it isn't twister." Hermione wished.

"I really hope it is twister." Blaise wished as he kissed her neck, Luna giggled.

When the two remaining people came in, both looking very happy, they looked at odds with where to sit. Pansy rolled her eyes, made Ginny move next to Harry, then she sat down next to Hermione while Theo and Daphne sat next to Draco. Luna pointed out there was a seat next to her but Draco said they should keep that free in case Blaise got tired. Blaise only held her tighter as if to prove a point.

"As the last game of the day we thought it best to have a relaxing game." Pansy started then scoffed, "relaxing my foot."

"Read it properly or don't read at all." Ron said.

"At least I can read to a higher level than you."

"Okay I get that it's been two days and everyone is nearly at the end of their tethers but calm the hell down we still have tomorrow to get through and I'd rather do that without fear of losing a limb or my hearing." Hermione commanded.

When no one answered Pansy continued, "The game is Monopoly and the aim is to make the most money by buying and selling properties. You will all be put into teams of two with Hermione as the banker since she knows the most about the game. You will be able to leave the gaming area once the game as started but must return in ten minutes. The teams are; Harry and Blaise, Luna and Draco, Ginny and Daphne, Ron and Theo, Pansy can pick to be on her own team or join another. Happy playing." **(I'm going to use the London version. The one with Strand and Mayfair and Fleet Street because that's the one I have).**

The envelope turned into a shimmer of sparkles and then the board game appeared on the middle of the table. Hermione quickly took charge and opened up the board which showed several brightly coloured squares and spaces of cards. Hermione placed two stacks of cards labelled 'Community Chest' and 'Chance' into its places and set up the location cards into its holder. She then divided the money into five piles; Pansy said she'd be in her own team, "Move into your teams."

Luna stayed where she was while Blaise took the seat next to her. Draco moved down the sofa to the end so they sat on corner of the board. Daphne stayed where she was in the middle of the sofa but Ginny moved to sit next to her, placing her in the next corner with Hermione next to her on the next sofa. Pansy and Hermione stayed where they were. Theo moved into Ginny's old seat on the end of the sofa then it went Ron and Harry who hadn't moved at all. Everyone seemed fine with the seating layout which was a first.

"Why does Granger get all that money?" Draco asked once Hermione explained the rules to them.

"Because I'm the banker. The bank hands out the money and properties."

"I should be the banker. I have the largest vault at Gringotts."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Well it should. Actually I demand more money; I can't buy anything with this." He waved their pile of cash for everyone to see. "I've never had this much money."

"Everyone has the same amount Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Draco's right this doesn't even buy all the properties on the board." Theo seconded.

"Give me another three thousand, Granger." Malfoy demanded.

"No. Try and make another three thousand."

"Just give me."

"No."

The argument of money went on for a while so Luna tuned out choosing instead to take the money from Draco and count it. Okay, they just had to be smart with what they brought. She knew Draco will want to buy the expensive properties like Oxford Street and Mayfair but she wanted Strand and Piccadilly and Pall Mall. She kept hold of the money and made sure he didn't try to spend it on something stupid.

Once Draco, Theo and Daphne lost the argument for more money and a free property the argument over the playing pieces started.

"I want to be the car." Ron said grabbing the piece of metal from the table.

"No way, we're the Ship." Theo argued grabbing the ship the same time as Blaise.

"No we're the ship."

"Blaise, we're the dog." Harry said.

"Why would we be the dog? I ain't no one's bitch."

"What do you want to be?" Draco asked her.

"I don't mind, what would you like?" Luna answered.

"Pick one Lovegood. Since I can't make the wealth I'm accustomed to, I'll have to settle to live like a commoner or lose interest. Now pick one."

Luna looked at what was left; Pansy had already taken the ship ending the feud between Theo and Blaise. It seemed Daphne and Ginny were still fighting over whether to be the iron or wheelbarrow. Theo and Ron were fighting over the car and cannon, while Harry was unsuccessfully pitching the idea of being the dog. Luna closed her eyes and picked up the first thing that came to her hand.

It was horse and rider.

"Fine. At least it projects the idea of wealth." Draco said taking it from her and playing it at the 'Go' box near Hermione and Ginny.

"Come on, just be the dog."

"It's the boot or nothing."

"What about the hat?"

Blaise took a second to think the nodded, took the piece and placed it at go.

"I flew a flying car in second year. It had memories." Ron argued.

"Where's it now?" Theo asked mockingly.

"It got trapped in the Whooping Willow."

"There you go, the car would mean failure as you failed at whatever you were going. A cannon shows power. Power in war, we're in war now."

"Can we have the cannon?" Daphne asked.

"No we're the cannon. Team Cannon."

"I don't want these domestic pieces."

"Take the boot."

"I'll give you the boot. Give me the cannon."

"What about the car?" Ginny asked.

"Yes take the car, Weasley doesn't want to part with it."

"My car." Ron said making a fist around it.

Ginny sighed, "Just close your eyes and pick one I can't be bothered."

"That's not the attitude I want in the game." Daphne said but did as was told.

It was the boot.

"I think it's a sign." Pansy teased sending a smirk in Theo's direction.

"Very funny." Theo said in the coldest voice he could.

"Hurry up and pick, I want to win and make all you bankrupt." Draco shouted. Way to give away the game plan.

Ron and Theo decided on being the car, Theo wasn't happy but then perked up.

"So each team roll and the highest go first then it continues left." Hermione said giving the two dice to Ginny. Ginny looked at Daphne who said she'd do it next and rolled. They got a four.

Since Draco didn't move to get the dice from the board, Luna took them and rolled an eleven.

Blaise picked up the two dice and gave one to Harry. Blaise rolled a three and Harry rolled a five so it totalled to eight. She still had the highest roll.

Theo quickly picked up the dice before Ron could reach them and rolled a two. "Serves you right," Ron quipped.

Pansy didn't notice it was her go since she was too busy setting up piles for her money on the table, she had moved from the sofa to sit on the floor which gave Hermione space to be a better banker. When Theo kicked her she looked up, took the dice and rolled a ten.

"Luna and Malfoy go first, then Harry and Blaise, Ron and Nott, Pansy and lastly Ginny and Greengrass."

"Call us Team Cannon." Theo said looking smug.

"I don't want a team name." Ron argued.

"You're the car not the cannon." Daphne pointed out.

"I didn't get the piece but I want the name. I gave up the cannon for your stupid car, give me the name."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Luna took this dice, once again offering them to Draco but he declined instead holding onto the money. She rolled a three, which took her to 'Whitechapel Road'. Draco asked to buy it but Hermione replied that you couldn't buy on the first round.

"What's the point of that?" Blaise muttered as he rolled the dice to get a twelve, which moved him to 'Electric Company'. He went to give the dice to Theo when Hermione said that doubles mean you roll again. This time Harry rolled and got a two, which moved them to 'Northumberland Avenue'. Blaise then rolled two three's which moved them to 'Free Parking'.

"Jail." Hermione said, smiling.

"What? You never told us that."

"If you get three doubles in a row, you go to jail."

"But I don't want to go to jail."

"If you roll a double on you next go or pay £50 then you can leave."

"But I want to buy things." Blaise whined, looking at his sister like she'd let him off.

"No. Go to jail."

Draco picked up the metal hat and moved it to the 'In Jail' square, "Look, Potter in jail. Never thought that would happen." If Harry wanted to retaliate, Luna couldn't see it.

Theo picked up the dice but gave them to Ron instead who rolled a four, moving them to 'Income Tax'.

"Seriously Weasley." Theo complained as he placed £200 into the middle of the board. "I knew having a Weasley on Team Cannon would only result in a loss."

"You can still make back the money. If you land on free parking, you get it." Hermione replied. Theo perked up a little from the news.

Pansy grabbed the dice and quickly rolled a seven, moving her 'Chance'. She picked up one of the cards which told her to pay a drinking fine.

"Shouldn't have drunk so much on Friday." Harry joked as Pansy put her £20 into the centre.

Ginny took the dice next and rolled a three, moving her boot to 'Whitechapel Road' with Luna's Horse and Rider.

"Now I can buy?" Draco asked as he picked up the dice.

"No. Only after you pass go."

"You have a better chance than the hat does." Pansy smiled.

"Wait three more goes, then I'll beat you." Blaise threatened.

Draco rolled an eleven which moved them to 'Northumberland Avenue'.

Harry then took the dice and rolled a seven which wasn't enough to leave jail.

**Half an hour Later**

"Yes." Ginny smiled as she grabbed the £485 that was in the middle of the board. Most of the money had been from Pansy and 'Team Cannon' paying fines every time they landed on something. Sure everyone owned something, but Luna was pleased to say she and Draco owned the most. It was nice that Ginny got the Free Parking money, they had been running low on funds after having to pay Pansy because they landed on 'Bond Street' which had a house on it two turns ago.

Draco grabbed the dice, smirked in the direction of the group then rolled a seven which took them to 'Community Chest' and past 'Go.' Hermione unwillingly handed over the £200 as Luna picked up the card. She took £100 and placed it into the middle to pay the hospital fees. "We just got that." Draco complained as he put in remaining £100 into the pile.

"You're the richest one in the game." Harry reminded him which made him smirk and fall back onto the sofa.

"I know." Harry made a face and gave the dice to Blaise. Luna looked at the hat's position on the board. They were at 'Water Works' which was owned by her and Draco. As was Park Lane and Mayfair, each with three houses each. 'Team Cannon' owned nearly all the stations, expect for Marylebone which Pansy had to block them. All the green properties were owned by Pansy too although there weren't any houses on them. The Browns were owned by Daphne and Ginny. The only place they got safely go was 'Community Chest' and 'Chance' and even that wasn't a sure bet. Blaise rolled the dice, it was a two. He sighed in relief and happily picked up the hat and put him in jail.

"That has to be the smartest thing you've done yet." Pansy quipped.

"Now to just get money from properties." Blaise smiled. He and Harry owned the Orange ones, and one of the pinks. Ginny owned one and Ron the other.

"I think this is one of the better games we've played." Theo commented as he rolled two two's moving him to 'Piccadilly'. He passed the dice over to Ron who looked at the board and shook his head. Theo rolled again, eleven. Draco looked absolutely giddy.

"That'll be £1400." Luna thought back to her strategy of not buying the two high priced properties, though it seemed Draco's arrogance had paid off. To be fair the only reason she didn't put up much of an argument was because when he brought 'Park Lane' she had already brought 'Electric Company', 'Water Works' and 'Trafalgar Square'.

Ron handed over the money not looking pleased, leaving him with a bundle of notes and his properties. Pansy took the dice and rolled landing on 'Kings Cross Station'. She didn't even need to be told to hand over the money. She quietly took £150 from her pile and gave it to Theo.

"Alright 'Team Cannon'." Daphne started, saying the team name like it was something horrid. Yet the two people who answer to nothing else. "I'll give you Northumberland, if you give me Pentonville Road and £70."

"There's only a £40 difference between them, we're not paying you 30 extra." Ron complained.

"Call it interest." Ginny smiled.

"No way. Offer denied."

"Hey, I'm your little sister. Agree."

"If the twins were here you wouldn't say no." Ginny huffed.

"They'd tell me to find the best offer and that isn't it."

"But-"

"Roll the dice Weaselette. I'd like to leave jail something soon." Blaise called as he put a crisp into his mouth. Harry and Ginny had gone and got snacks a while ago.

Ginny rolled a two, landing on Chance. She picked up the card and held it out to them, it said to pay her £10 because it was her birthday.

"Be glad she-weasley. That's more than you usually get." Pansy joked only to be met by a glare. If she saw it, she didn't seem to care. Daphne then took the dice and rolled a seven landing on 'Piccadilly' one of the only two cards still un-owned.

"I want it." Daphne shouted handing Hermione a pink 500. Hermione gave her the card and change. Daphne shoved the card in Harry, Blaise and Pansy's faces since they had been trying to get the card for themselves. Pansy did not look pleased, before this the two girl only teams had not blocked each other.

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

Luna looked at timer, showing there were only a few seconds left in the game. At this point everyone wanted the game to end. Since all the properties were brought and people had traded cards to build their own full decks the board was full of houses and hotels. All they did was hand money around. Blaise rolled a nine landing on Water Works. The hat had only moved there when the timer sounded.

"Do we still pay?" Harry asked to which Hermione nodded. "But the buzzer went."

"But you landed."

"I don't want to pay."

"Pay the master, Potter." Harry narrowed his eyes as he passed the £90 to Draco.

"Alright then," Hermione started, "count your money only, not the properties. Winner is the one with the most money."

"I'll do it." Draco said quietly as she sat against the sofa watching everyone count their money. She saw Hermione begin to put the houses and cards away so started to help but collecting the ones on her side. Hermione sent her a thankful smile as she smiled back. Once everyone had finished counting, Hermione asked for the numbers.

Ginny went first, "£782." That made Draco scowl.

"Pansy?"

"£1428" She smiled.

Ron smiled as he said, "£1745. Harry?"

"That this Weasley, £1837." It was Blaise that answered.

There was a moment silence then Draco mumbled something. "What Malfoy?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I said £2000."

"Oh, make sense." Ron answered as they all gave the money to Hermione who began to put it away.

"That doesn't look like £2000." Luna said when she saw the pile in Draco's hand. "How much is that?"

"Of course it £2000."

"Give it here, Malfoy. I think out of everyone you're most likely to cheat." Hermione said reaching for the money.

"I'm not lying. I had a hotel on the purple ones, houses on the red ones. And all of you would land on utility. It makes sense I'm the winner."

"He's lying." Pansy said staring at him.

"Yeah I know." Hermione agreed. Luna saw the two girls share a look before standing up. Draco looked between them then started to run away. They ran after him. As fast as Draco was he was soon caught by the two girls. Hermione pinned him to the floor and straddled him as she wrestled the notes from his hands. When she finally got them she handed them Pansy who quickly counted it.

"I knew it. It's only £673." She announced waving the notes in the floor which sent everyone laughing. Well everyone expect Blaise and Harry who glared at the two people on the floor.

"Get of me Granger." Draco pushed trying to get up only to be pushed back down.

"You owe me something." She said, sounding very unhappy.

"No I don't." He tried to get up again and when he realised she wouldn't move he laid back down onto the floor. "You might to move before those two idiots punch me to death."

"I don't care what they do. Just give it to me."

"If you wanted it Granger, you only had to ask." He rose as eyebrow only to be poked. "Oh Merlin, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand. Hermione's wand. Why did he have it?

"Alright so I've had enough drama for today. I'm off to sleep." Pansy called as she walked towards the girl's room. Ginny looked at the group before agreeing to the idea.

"I'm going to read or something." Blaise called walking towards the boy's room before looking back at her, "Unless you want to hang out?" He looked so cute when he was trying to make up for something.

Luna shook her head, "I'm pretty tried. And I want to see if the flying gringles are still about."

"Want some company?" She shook her head again before going into the boy's room.

Soon everyone was in their rooms. Hermione was reading on her bed, Ginny was writing on some paper, Daphne was painting her nails while Pansy was asleep.

**Hermione**

Hermione stared at the pages of her 'Hogwarts, A History' not really reading them but giving of the pretence she was. Her thoughts were stuck on what had happened the past two days. It was odd, it had only been a short amount of time yet it seemed like a lifetime.

She turned the page. She had meant to tell Harry and Ron about Blaise before the end of the year, but every time she tried it didn't seem the right time. She had tried last week when the three of them were sitting in the common room. She was about to speak when Neville ran in asking them to help find Trevor. The month before that she had tried as well, when the three of them were sitting near the lake. Only Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came and pushed Ron into the lake. She had even written a letter during the holidays explaining it. It was sitting in her drawers back home.

She turned the next page. She had always known she would tell Blaise, Harry and Ron about it sometime. Her relationship with Draco not the stupid one night thing she had with Nott. That was a mistake and then some. Draco had been a big part of her life, even if she tried to forget it she wouldn't have been able to. And keeping it from the three people that were like brother to her was something she wouldn't have been able to do for long. She hadn't kept many secrets from Harry and Ron and it would have been weird to have kept it for so long. Imagine if it had come out to the public before they had known.

She turned another page. It was better that it came out in this room than out there in the real world. They couldn't leave here so would have to face the problem rather than be spiteful and do something they regret. Ron was always a loose cannon, he didn't do well with something he didn't like. She remembered when he deserted Harry in Fourth year because he felt he'd been lied to. She didn't want something like that to happen in the real world, it was better they knew here. There would be no stupid tabloid spreads about something she didn't want the media to know about. No, it was better here.

She laughed; she'd have to thank whoever organised it.

"Granger put out the light." Pansy muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I woke you." She replied closing the book and moving to close the light.

"This is why I didn't want you near the lamp."

"I'm not." She nodded towards the light near Pansy.

Pansy sat up, then looked at Hermione for a while before speaking. "Did you love him?"

That was a fairly loaded question. "Who, Malfoy?"

"No Father Christmas." Pansy said sarcastically. "Yes Draco."

"I don't know." She lied.

"You either did or you didn't. I don't think you are unsure. You're Hermione Granger, you know everything."

"Everything except this." She looked at Pansy seeing the girl look back at her like she didn't believe her.

"He loved you." Pansy said after some time. "He would mope around the common room like someone who's lost their favourite toy and shout at anyone who came close to him. Crabbe and Goyle stopped trying after the first week of being sworn at constantly. Only Blaise and I could deal with his stupidness."

"Because he liked you better?" Hermione asked.

"No. We just gave as well as we got."

"He didn't seem too upset." Hermione commented remembering all the times when he's insult her, Harry and Ron like he did every day. How she'd see him with a new girl every week and feel her heart break a little, all the while wanting to punch the girl with him. Hermione wasn't normally a violent person, in fact she only punched someone once, and it just so happened that was him, but something inside her wanted to get the all the girls to back off and declare that he was off limits.

"You think he'd let you see him hurting?" No, she supposed not. Pride was everything to Draco.

"You were very cosy with him?" Hermione couldn't help but mention, but it came out harsher then she'd anticipated.

Pansy laughed, "Easy there, Granger, or people will think you're actually jealous. I was covering for him. He's not stupid, he knows half the girls Slytherin house have been told by their parents or even think it themselves. That becoming his girlfriend will make them rich and powerful."

"You make him sound like a prince or something. He's not a prince." Draco was the furthest thing from a prince there was. He was evil villain that tried to undermine the prince.

"You really don't understand pureblood thinking do you?"

"Thank Merlin, no."

"Yes thank Merlin. If we had to have another Astoria Greengrass in the fold I might kill myself."

"Daphne's sister?"

"Yes and the biggest whore you'll ever meet. Although you must applaud her ambition."

Ambition? What exactly was she planning?

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after graduation?" Hermione asked. It was odd to talk about things with Pansy yet it wasn't as weird as it would of been had they not been in this room for the past two days. At this point in time, Pansy was one of nine other people that knew all her secrets. And Hermione knew hers.

Pansy shook her head, "I want to write something. A children's novel. Something that doesn't have a reference to the war or the Dark Lord or Harry Potter or pureblood supremacy. Children shouldn't have to deal with that."

"That's pretty deep."

"Haven't really thought about much. Although realistically I'll probably just work in my father's company. You?"

"I'm going to work in the ministry. Hopefully. Harry and Ron want to be Aurors."

"They'll be good at that. Probably have a lot of work cut out for them though."

"Thank Pansy." Hermione thanked at Pansy's puzzled face she continued, "For getting my mind of it. Him. It's just this place as a way of making everything happen too quickly."

"You're scared?"

"Terrified." She answered.

"You need to talk to Draco. Sort this mess out. If you it after we leave, the media will find out somehow." Pansy said to which Hermione nodded, she'd been thinking the same thing. Hermione rose from the bed, walked out the girl's dorm towards the boys determined to get this thing with Draco sorted out. They'd been skirting around it for too long. All they'd managed to get through before was a lot of shouting.

She cast a 'lumos' when she reached main room to see someone already there.

"Oh. Hey."

"Nice clothes Granger. Although a little revealing when you're brother's in the building surely." Hermione looked down at herself then back at Draco. She was wearing cotton trousers and tank top.

"It's not revealing." She argued back to which he shrugged and laid back against the sofa. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Are we having a actual conversation, Granger?"

"I won't be the first time."

"The first time in a long time. Weasley snores, I have sensitive hearing. What are you doing here?"

"Actually I came to find you."

Draco smirked, "If you wanted a quickie under the sheets, maybe after we're out of this place."

"You pig. I wanted to talk."

"About?" He looked bored. Well tough.

"About us."

"I didn't know there was an us."

"There's not. But we should talk anyway."

**End of Chapter**

**That was long. I probably could have cut some Monopoly parts out but I couldn't work out which bit. **

**Hope you liked it and take it as a very big apology. I'm Sorry. **

**Also I've written the Epilogue. Its twenty years later so you can see what happened after all that time. It will talk about what happened after leaving the game and the years that followed. Some are predictable, some not. At least I don't think so. Pansy will not be in the epilogue, it will become apparent why when you read it.**

**Also features the next gen, some of who get points of view.**

**Only one more chapter then the epilogue. So excited. **

**Remember to review. Oh and if you have an idea of a last game let me know **


End file.
